


Beca Malfoy and the Room of Requirement

by awriterofthings



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe Weasley attempts to figure Beca Malfoy out while tutoring her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 

              The seventh years were sitting in their Herbology class; some paying attention and some trying not to fall asleep as their Professor spoke excitedly about plants and their magical uses.

              "Who can tell me what this plant is good for?" Professor Longbottom asked. He wasn't surprised when Aubrey Potter and Chloe Weasley were the only two to raise their hands. The bell rang before he could call on one of them and the students quickly began to shuffle out of the classroom. "Miss Weasley may I have a word, please?"

              Chloe looked at Aubrey and the blonde shrugged as she gathered her things. "I'll meet you outside."

              Chloe walked up to her professor and smiled. "Yes, Professor?"

              "I know you're busy with your own studies but do you think you'd have time to tutor someone for me?"

              Chloe nodded, happily. "Of course."

              Professor Longbottom smiled. "Great. I was hoping that'd be the answer. You can start tutoring Malfoy tomorrow."

              Surprise overtook Chloe's features. "Malfoy? Beca Malfoy?"

              Professor Longbottom lowered his voice as he spoke his next words. "I know she can come off as a bit scary but she's really not. She was actually doing really well in this class. I don't know what happened. I'll understand if you no longer wish to do it."

              Chloe forced a smile. "I can do it."

              "Thanks, Chloe. I'll see you again next Tuesday.”

              Chloe's smile fell as she turned around. Tutoring Beca Malfoy was sure to be an unpleasant experience.

 

 

 

              “Why didn't you just say no?" Aubrey asked as she walked with Chloe back to their room.

              "It shouldn't be that bad," Chloe said, sounding a bit unsure. "Just a little tutoring."

              "Her father was a death eater!" Aubrey whispered loudly. "He was the enemy of both our parents."

              "Yeah, _he_ was but Beca wasn't."

              "She's a bitch, Chloe."

              “She’s never been mean to me,” Chloe pointed out. “Just you… and to be honest, you usual provoke her.”

              Aubrey stopped walking and looked at Chloe in shock. “Are you standing up for her?”

              Chloe rolled her eyes. “Calm down. I’m simply pointing out facts.”

              The two began to walk again but before they could get very far, someone ran past them, knocking Chloe and Aubrey’s books from their hands.

              “Idiot!” Aubrey yelled.

              “Goyle!”

              The boy stopped immediately at the angry voice of his prefect and turned around. “Y-yes, Malfoy?”

              Beca simply nodded down to Chloe’s books that were on the floor and Goyle quickly began to gather them up before handing them to Chloe.

              “Sorry,” Goyle said before looking back at Beca for further instruction.

              Beca gestured for the boy to leave before looking at Chloe. “Chloe.” She greeted with a small smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow during our free period for that study session.”

              Aubrey rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up her own books.

              Chloe nodded. “I’ll meet you at the library.”

              Beca noticed Aubrey glaring at her and returned the look. “Problem, Potter?”

              “Can’t you find another tutor?” Aubrey asked as she stood up. “Like someone from Slytherin or are you all too daft?”

              “Aubrey,” Chloe chided quietly.

              “Should I refer you to my scores on my owl exams?” Beca asked with a smirk.

              Aubrey rolled her eyes. “You probably cheated. If you were that smart you wouldn’t need a tutor.”

              “We should get going,” Chloe cut in before the two could continue arguing. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said to Beca before walking off with Aubrey.

              “I don’t trust her,” Aubrey said. “You should try to get out of having to deal with her.”

              Chloe mutely followed Aubrey to the seventh floor corridor as she ranted about Beca.  

             

              Chloe was walking towards the library when Aubrey walked up beside her. "Did you tell your parents who you plan on tutoring?"

              "I didn’t," Chloe answered. "It's not a big deal. I don't know why you're so worried about it."

              "Because Beca's just like her father," Aubrey replied. "She's trouble. The fact that she even needs a tutor is suspicious. Professors are always saying how brilliant she is."

              Chloe stopped outside of the library. "You can't come in with me. You two will just fight. I'll be fine on my own."

              Aubrey looked unsure but she relented. "Don't hesitate to pull your wand out on her if she tries anything."

              Chloe entered the library, relieved that Aubrey left so easily. She walked around the library until she spotted Beca sitting at a table. She sat down beside her and smiled a greeting.

              "Hey."

              Beca looked slightly surprised to see her there which confused Chloe. "What?"

              "I wasn't expecting you."

              Chloe frowned in confusion. "Didn't we agree on this time?"

              "We did but I thought you'd change your mind." Beca knew what everyone thought of her and her family.

              "I told the professor I would tutor you so that's exactly what I plan on doing," Chloe assured the brunette. "Where should we get started?"

              Beca shrugged.

              "I can't help you if I don't know what you need help with," Chloe stated.

              "The most recent material."

              Chloe opened her textbook and began talking to Beca about the plants and what abilities they each held. After a while, Chloe wasn't sure if Beca was even listening. "Are you paying attention?"

              "You're really smart. Is it because of your mother? I heard she was the smartest student in all of Hogwarts."

              Chloe was surprised by the personal question from Beca. "She taught me a lot... she still teaches me a lot. Now, dittany. What’s it good for?”

              “Healing potions,” Beca answered, easily. “Why does Aubrey hate me so much?”

              Chloe raised an eyebrow at Beca. “Really?” She figured the brunette would know exactly why Aubrey wasn’t a fan of hers. “Your father didn’t exactly leave a good impression on our parents. We’ve never heard a single good thing about him.”

              “I’m not like my father… or my grandfather for that matter,” Beca stated, sternly. “I don’t share their views; only their last name. The way he treated her parents and yours has nothing to do with me.”

              “We know that,” Chloe said.

              “Do you?” Beca asked, angrily.

              Chloe reached out, placing her hand on top of Beca’s. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I don’t think you’re like your father.”

              Beca was taken aback by the contact and pulled her hand away. “It’s fine. I’m used to it.”

              “Used to what?” Chloe asked.

              “People thinking I’m a horrible person because of my lineage.” Beca gestured to the textbook. “We should continue. Professor Longbottom is expecting you to work wonders on me.”

              Chloe wanted to continue their conversation but decided to get back to the task at hand. She was intrigued, though. She wanted to learn more about this girl that everyone whispered about and feared. She would take these tutoring sessions as a chance to learn more about Beca Malfoy.

             

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Chloe had made it a point to keep an eye out for Beca whenever she was wondering around school but in the last two days since she had tutored the girl, she hadn’t seen her around very often. It was almost like no one could find her unless she wanted to be found. Chloe looked over at the Slytherin table before looking at Aubrey who was talking to Luke about the upcoming Quidditch match. Her best friend loved the sport and was the Seeker on the team like her father had been during his years at Hogwarts.

              “I’ll be right back.” Chloe stood up from the lunch table and made her way over to the Slytherin table. As soon as she stopped at the end of the table, the Slytherins near her became quiet. “Have any of you seen Beca?”

              “Why do you want to know?” Bumper Goyle asked.

              “I need to set up another tutoring session with her. Will you tell her I’m looking for her?”

              Goyle shoved a few fries into his mouth while he spoke to Chloe. “I’ll let her know… if I remember.” A few fries fell from Bumper’s mouth and he laughed at how disgusted Chloe looked.

              Chloe shook her head and walked away from the table muttering “barbaric” under her breath. When she returned to her table Aubrey was looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

              “What are you doing?”

              “I’m looking for Beca,” Chloe said. “I haven’t seen her much.”

              “What’s with the sudden urge to converse with Beca Malfoy?” Luke asked.

              “I’m her tutor,” Chloe stated.

              “Well, you’re coming to the game, right?” Luke asked. “We play Slytherin today. She’ll be there. McGonagall told her she has to start being more active in House events as punishment for making another Prefects mouth disappear.”

              Aubrey’s eyes widened. “I thought that was a rumor.”

              “Nope, some poor sod in Hufflepuff had to feel her wrath.”  

              Aubrey looked at Chloe who had given her attention to her lunch. “Hear that?”

              “Yep.” Chloe looked up to meet Aubrey’s gaze. “Maybe I should ask her what spell it was so I can use it on you,” she said, jokingly.

              Aubrey’s mouth fell open in mock horror before she smiled. “I know you hate hearing me go on like this but I’m just looking out for you, Chlo. Beca’s trouble.”  

              “What’s she like?” Luke asked. “I’ve never spoken a word to her. Scary that girl is.”

              Chloe smiled. “She’s actually not. I think she’s rather misunderstood.”

              “And I think you should be careful around her,” Aubrey said. “Nothing good has ever come out of consorting with a Malfoy.”

              “And nothing good comes out of assuming things either,” Chloe stated.

              “I’m not assuming. I know the entire history of the Malfoy family.”

              Not wanting to continue this argument with her best friend, Chloe decided to leave the Great Hall. “I have some assignments I want to complete before the game.” The redhead stood up. “I’ll see you both later.”          

              Aubrey watched Chloe leave before looking at Luke. “I don’t understand her sudden fascination with Malfoy.”

              “She just better be careful,” Luke said.

 

 

              Chloe was on her way to the Quidditch match when she saw Beca walking in the same direction. The girl looked to be in her own world and Chloe found herself having to call after her more than once. “Beca!”

              Beca stopped and turned around with a frown at hearing someone call her name.

              “Beca, hey,” Chloe approached her. “Good luck to your team with the match today.”

              Beca raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you be wishing your own house luck?”

              “A thank you would suffice,” Chloe shot back. “Where have you been? I rarely see you around.”

              “I keep to myself,” Beca answered. “Why? Have you been looking for me?”

              “I’m supposed to be tutoring you,” Chloe pointed out. “I kind of need you around in order to do that. Anyway, what are you doing after the game?”

              Beca shrugged.

              “Great, we can get together after,” Chloe said.

              “Okay, I’ll see you after the game.” Beca began to walk off and Chloe quickly joined her.

              “We might as well walk together. We’re going to the same place.”

              “Aren’t you worried about what people might say?” Beca asked.

              “About what?” Chloe asked, purposely oblivious.

              Beca tried to fight the hint of a smile that began to pull at her lips as she continued down the hall with Chloe.

              As Chloe went on about whatever popped into her head, Beca found herself hanging on every word. She found herself disappointed when they reached the bleachers and had to go their separate ways.

              Beca sat down next to Bumper and was instantly questioned about the company she had been with.

              “Are you friends with Weasley or something?” Bumper asked. “You know her mother is a mudblood.”

              Beca clenched her jaw and looked out at the field as she spoke. “I wonder what kind of world we’d live in if it wasn’t for Hermione Granger… or would you rather Voldemort still be alive?”

              “Not at all,” Bumper admitted his tough façade wavering at the mention of that name.

              “Good,” Beca said. “And if I hear you use that term again, our conversation will have a different ending.”

              Bumper opened his mouth to respond but thought he’d be safer if he kept quiet.  

 

 

One week later…

 

              Chloe arrived at the library and saw Beca leaning against the wall reading a book. The two gotten to know each other a little better and Chloe found that she quite liked Beca’s company. “What are you reading?”

              Beca closed the book at the sudden interruption. “Nothing.”

              Chloe pulled the book out of her grasp and looked at the front cover. “Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them. Are you taking the care of magical creatures course?”

              “No, I needed it for my defense against the dark arts class,” Beca replied. “I read it every now and then to refresh my memory.”

              Chloe smiled at hearing that and gestured towards the library. “Ready to study?”

              “I don’t have any of my material.” Beca took her book back from Chloe and began to fidget with the edges of it. “Do you want to go somewhere with me?”

              “We’re supposed to be-,”

              “I know, I know,” Beca cut her off. “I’ll make up for it by studying on my own.  You wanted to know why you rarely see me around. I want to show you where I go.”

              “Okay,” Chloe said. “Where are we going?”

              “Seventh floor,” Beca answered.

              As the two began to walk to their destination, Chloe lopped her arm through Beca’s. Beca was thrown by the gesture and frowned at Chloe.

              “What are you doing?”

              “Walking,” Chloe answered, matter-of-factly.

              “Do your parents know you tutor me?” Beca asked.

              “They don’t,” Chloe answered. “Do yours?”

              “No,” Beca answered. “I never know how my father will react about certain things.”

              “What do you mean?” Chloe asked.

              “Well, he’s not exactly his own person. Sometimes he’ll react in a kind manner and sometimes he’ll react as his father would; especially if his father is around. He never said it but I think he regrets his time at Hogwarts.”

              “From what I’ve heard about him and how you are; you’re nothing like him,” Chloe said. “I don’t know why you were sorted into Slytherin.”

              Beca smiled. “Not all of Slytherin is bad, you know that.”

              “Yes, but a majority of Slytherin is filled with rude, arrogant students.”

              “That is true,” Beca agreed. “And I was meant to be in Ravenclaw. I requested otherwise.”

              Chloe stopped in her tracks with a stunned expression. “You asked to be in Slytherin?”

              Beca pulled her arm away from Chloe’s and turned to face her. “I did.”

              “Why?” Chloe asked.

              “I fit in better there than anywhere else,” Beca stated. “No other House would trust me because of who my family is. Slytherin was my only obvious choice.”

              Chloe shook her head. “No, you can change how people see you.”

              “Can I?” Beca asked, rhetorically. She gestured to the hall. “We’re here.”

              Chloe sensed that the subject had been dropped and looked around the empty hall. “And where’s here exactly?”

              “Hold on.”

              Chloe watched as Beca walked back and forth passed a wall three times and her eyes widened as a door appeared.

              Beca smiled and opened it. She gestured for Chloe to go in first but the redhead looked hesitant. “It’s safe. I promise.” That’s all Chloe needed to enter the room. Beca entered behind her and the door slowly disappeared.

              Chloe looked around the room. It simply had a long couch with a laptop and headphones resting upon it. “The room of requirement.” Chloe turned to look at Beca. “What need do you have for this room?”

              “I discovered it my third year.” Beca moved towards the couch and sat down. “My grandfather, Lucius had destroyed my music listening device. He said it was a muggle thing and that I shouldn’t be indulging in it. I really enjoy muggle music. Anyway, I was really upset about it but didn’t have anyone to talk to. I was pacing along this hall in frustration one day when the door appeared. This was all it had contained. It’s nice here. Quiet. No one around to whisper about me.”

              “I love muggle music as well.” Chloe placed her hand on Beca’s shoulder. “I’m sorry you didn’t have anyone to talk to back then. You have me now, though.”

              Beca smiled. “Chloe Winnifred Weasley wants to be my friend?”

              Chloe quirked a brow. “How’d you know my middle name?”

              “I heard it in your howler from your mother that one time during your first year.”

              “And you remembered?” Chloe asked with a smirk.

              Beca shrugged. “Apparently so.”

              Chloe decided to let Beca off the hook and she gestured to the laptop. “What’s your need of that?”

              Beca grinned. “I like to mix music. My parents would probably have a fit if they knew. Don’t get me wrong, magical music is fine but I really prefer muggle music.” Beca sat down on the couch and grabbed the laptop. “Do you want to hear what I can do?”

              Chloe sat down beside Beca and the brunette handed her the pair of headphones that rested on the couch. “You know, you’re not what I was expecting.”

              “No? And what were you expecting?” Beca asked.

              “Coldness.” Chloe reached down and linked their fingers together before giving Beca’s hand a light squeeze. “But that’s not the case at all.”

              Beca looked down at their hands but before she could get used to the foreign feeling of having another’s hand in her own, Chloe retracted her hand to place the headphones on. “Let me hear what you can do, Malfoy.”

             

             

             

              Aubrey was walking around the school looking for Chloe when she heard Bumper Goyle talking to another student. She hid behind a wall and listened to the boy speak.

              “Malfoy’s only been spending time with Weasley because she’s up to something. She doesn’t need help in Herbology. She only started doing poorly because she wanted Weasley as a tutor. I heard her ask Longbottom if he’d ask Weasley to do it.”

              Aubrey clenched her jaw and made her way to the Gryffindor common room. She needed a plan of action but she had a feeling no matter what happened she would be confronting Beca.

               


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The following day had arrived and Aubrey was waiting for a good opportunity to speak to Beca. She hadn’t spoken to Chloe about what she had learned yet because she wanted to verify things first. She knew that Chloe had befriended Beca and didn’t want her best friend’s feelings to get hurt unnecessarily.

              While leaving the Great Hall after supper, Aubrey made her way through the students and grabbed Beca by the wrist, pulling her into a quiet corridor.

              “What the hell, Potter?” Beca frowned. “What are you doing?”

              “Is it true that you’ve been doing poorly in Herbology on purpose?” Aubrey asked.

              Beca rolled her eyes. “Why do you care about how I’m doing in Herbology?”

              “I don’t,” Aubrey answered. “But I care about Chloe. What do you want with her?”

              “I haven’t done anything to hurt her,” Beca stated.

              “Yet,” Aubrey added. “You haven’t answered my question. Do you really need help in Herbology?”

              “No,” Beca answered honestly. “As mind-numbing as I find it, I can excel in that class if I so choose.”

              “Why do you want Chloe to tutor you then?” Aubrey asked. “What game are you playing here?”

              "It's not whatever you're thinking. Just let it go," Beca began to walk away but Aubrey stepped in front of her. "I won't have you messing with my friend."

              "I'm not messing with her," Beca insisted.

              Chloe who had followed Aubrey when she left the Great Hall came out of hiding from around the corner. "Answer her, Beca." Chloe had heard everything and her heart broke at the thought of her budding friendship with Beca being a lie.

              "Chloe... I-,"

              "Why are you having me tutor you if you don't need my help?" Chloe asked.

              Beca knew that they wouldn't let her leave without an answer and pulling her wand on them wouldn't help her case any. "I didn't know any other way to get you to want to spend time with me," she replied, sheepishly.

              "And for what reason did you need me around?" Chloe asked.

              "In order to get to know you," Beca answered. "I didn't know how to approach you myself so I began to do poorly in Herbology and then asked the Professor to get you to tutor me. I apologize for wasting your time."

              "You three to your rooms quickly!" McGonagall ordered.

              "What's going on?" Chloe asked tearing her gaze from Beca to look at the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

              "You'll get that information in due time, Miss Weasley. Now get going."

              Yes, Headmistress." Chloe reluctantly left with Aubrey and wondered if she'd be able to speak to Beca again today.

              Beca stayed where she was after they left and McGonagall folded her arms across her chest. She looked at the girl expectantly. "To your room, Miss Malfoy."

              "Am I anything like my father?"

              McGonagall was surprised by the sudden question. "In ways. You're both determined. Your father was determined to be a big pain in the you know what and you're more focused on becoming a great wizard." McGonagall winked at the girl. "Although your attitude at times could use some work, you're a good person. There is no hate in your heart. Now get to your room. Make no detours."

              Beca nodded and walked off towards her room. When she reached the Slytherin common room, Bumper gestured for her to come over.

              "Did you hear the news? The Mortis siblings escaped from Azkaban. Word is that they've been plotting revenge for years on Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were Voldemort supporters. Some believe that they might even try to come to the school."

              "They're idiots," Beca stated before walking away to go to her room.  She had more pressing matters to worry about than two criminals that would soon be caught. As she laid down on her bed, she wondered if Chloe would ever talk to her again.

 

 

 

              Aubrey was sitting with Chloe on her bed as they listened to Jessica, a fellow Gryffindor, explain how Varsidious and Dementia Mortis had broken out of Azkaban.

              “I’m sending an owl tonight,” Chloe said. She wanted to make sure her parents were safe.

              “They’ve probably already sent one of their own,” Aubrey said, knowing her and Chloe’s parents wouldn’t leave them to worry.

              “I’m sure they’ll be fine,” Jessica said. “Your parents took on Voldemort. Two escapees won’t be anything for them to worry about.” Jessica left the room, leaving the two to talk amongst themselves.

              “She’s right,” Aubrey said. “Our parents will be fine. If you should be worried about anything right now, it’s Malfoy.”

              “I don’t think she’s up to anything. She seemed really sincere.”

              “Then you can give her an award for being a great actress,” Aubrey stated. “She’s up to something, Chloe.”

              “You know, she’s not who everyone thinks she is. People look at her and see her father and his history. No one sees her and that must be really lonely.”

              Aubrey began to respond but then stopped. She sighed and felt guilt prick at her. "I haven't been very fair to her have I?"

              "No one has," Chloe stated. "Not even me until recently."

              "You have to admit her attitude leaves a lot to be desired," Aubrey stated. "And her sarcasm knows no bounds."

              Chloe smiled. "I think she's funny."

              Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. So you really think she just wanted to get to know you?"

              Chloe nodded. "We've gotten to know each other fairly well."

              Aubrey thought hard about the situation. If she let her guard down and Beca was actually planning something, then Chloe could get hurt. She wouldn't allow for that. "I'll ease up but I'll be watching her. Malfoys are devious."

              "You're still doing it. You're summing her up to nothing but her family's past."

              "Sorry," Aubrey said. "I will give her a chance but I won't trust her until she gives me a reason to."

              "Fair enough," Chloe said.

 

 

 

 

              Beca had snuck out of her corridor once night hit and she was now making her way down the seventh corridor when she saw Chloe sitting in the hallway. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

              Chloe stood up. "Waiting for you." Chloe remembered Beca saying she often visited the Room of Requirement at night once everyone was asleep. "Can we talk?"

              Beca nodded. "Are you okay with going in the room with me?"

              "I was before, why wouldn't I be now?" Chloe asked with a smile.

              "You might think I'm plotting something against you now," Beca replied, sarcastically.

              "Are you?" Chloe asked.

              "No."

              "That's settled then."

              Beca smiled and went about getting the Room to appear. When it did, they both entered it without a word.

              Chloe looked around and saw that it was the same as it was before. “So…” She turned around to face Beca. “Why do you want to get to know me?” Beca appeared to be nervous about answering the question and Chloe found it to be endearing. “Well?”

              “I’ve just always thought you seemed like an interesting person to know,” Beca answered. “I figured I’d make my seventh year a bit more memorable and at least make an effort to get to know you.”

              Chloe smirked. “What will the other Slytherins think about you being friends with me?”

              “I don’t care what they think,” Beca replied, sincerely. She sat down on the couch in the room and picked up the laptop that was resting on it. “Won’t Aubrey be wondering where you are?”

              “She’s asleep and I’ll be back before she gets up.” Chloe pulled something out of her pocket and sat down beside Beca.

              “What do you have there?” Beca asked.

              Chloe smiled as she held out the small music device. “I can get another one when I go home for the holidays. Sorry it’s pink,” she added jokingly.

              Beca looked surprised by the offer and when she came to her senses, she shook her head. “I can’t. It’s yours.”

              “And now it’s yours.” Chloe took Beca’s hand and placed the device in it. “I want you to have it.”

              “I don’t know what to say,” Beca said as she looked at her gift.

              Chloe gently bumped her shoulder with Beca’s. “Thank you works just fine.”

              “Thank you. Really.”

              Chloe grinned. “You’re welcome… really.”

              The two began to listen to music and Beca felt her feelings for the redhead deepen as they enjoyed their time together in the Room of Requirement.  

               

             

             

             

              Chloe and Aubrey were eating in the Great Hall when two owls flew in and dropped miniature scrolls in front of both of them before flying off. They both stopped what they were doing and grabbed their scroll to see what their parents had written to them.

              Aubrey sighed heavily as she looked to Chloe. “They basically told me not to worry and stay focused on enjoying my last year in school.”

              “Same. At least we know they’re okay.” Chloe placed the letter down. “Do you think the Mortis siblings are stupid enough to go after them… or even come here?”

              “Hey, Chloe!” Stacie approached the table. “What’s going on with you and Malfoy?”

              Chloe looked at the Slytherin, Stacie Flint. “Excuse me?”

              “People don’t usually make it a point to converse with Beca let alone become friends with her. You better not be leading her on. She’s really into you and if you just see her as someone to toy with, then-,”

              “Whoa,” Chloe cut Stacie off. “I don’t see her that way and whatever relationship we have isn’t any business of yours.”

              Stacie rolled her eyes and placed her hands on the table, leaning forward to look at Chloe. “It is when your House and the rest of you idiots treat her like she’ll kill you at any moment.”

              “That’s not true,” Chloe began.

              “No? Then why are you just now becoming friends with her? You’ve had years to do so.”

              Beca approached the table and stared hard at Stacie. “Let’s go.”

              “I’m not done here.”

              “Now,” Beca said, sternly.

              Stacie stood up straight and gave Chloe one last look before walking away. She knew she would be getting grief over her actions from Beca but she had to make sure no one was messing with the girl. She didn’t have anyone else sticking up for her and as much as she liked to appear to be independent and unbreakable, Beca sometimes needed someone around to care.

              Beca said nothing to Chloe as she followed Stacie out of the Great Hall. “What was that?”

              “We’re supposed to be friends, Beca,” Stacie said, huffily.

              Beca frowned at the taller girl’s behavior. “We are.” Stacie was actually her only friend before Chloe. They had met their first year at Hogwarts and it had taken awhile but Beca had slowly begun to open up to Stacie.

              “Then why do I find out from Bumper that you’re dating Chloe Weasley?” Stacie asked, folding her arms across her chest. “You didn’t even tell me that you planned on doing anything about your crush.”

              Beca rolled her eyes. “I’m not dating Chloe. Why are you listening to Bumper?”

              Stacie dropped her arms down from her chest. “You’re not?”

              Beca shook her head.

              “Oh.” Stacie took a step back away from Beca. “Well, I might’ve accidentally mentioned that you have a thing for her.”

              Beca’s eyes widened. “What?”

              “Oops?” Stacie offered with an apologetic look.

              “Stacie,” Beca began in anger.

              “I thought you were dating,” Stacie cut her off. “Don’t yell at me. I’m fragile from my parents’ divorce,” she added unconvincingly.

              Beca looked at Stacie disbelievingly. “You threw a party when your parents divorced.”

              Stacie grinned. “Trust me, if Marcus Flint was your father, you’d throw a party if you were going to see less of him as well. Look, I’m sorry. I was just trying to do my best friendly duties or whatever.”

              “It’s fine,” Beca said. “Maybe she won’t think much of it.”

 

 

 

              “Did Stacie say that Beca is really into you?” Aubrey asked.

              “Yeah, I think those were her words,” Chloe confirmed, still thrown by the confrontation. “I had no idea. I mean… I guess I should’ve, right?”

              Amy, who had been listening in, scooted closer to Chloe. “You’re a bit dense for a smart girl if you didn’t notice that she was into you. She’s only nice to you, she smiles when you enter a room and I know for a fact the Prefect whose mouth she made disappear was Peter Smith. He was saying mean things about you and Beca wouldn’t stand for it.”

              Chloe fought the urge to roll her eyes at the mention of her ex. They had broken up months ago but the boy had taken it hard.

              “Beca Malfoy has a crush on you,” Aubrey whispered. “That’s… ridiculous.”

              Amy smiled. “I think it’s sweet. It’s like star-crossed lovers. When you two get married, your family dinners should be entertaining.”

              Chloe laughed at the silly girl. “I’m getting married to her now? I think I have to sort some things out before that.”

              “Yeah, like what?” Amy asked.

              Chloe sighed. “My own feelings.”

              “What’s there to figure out?” Aubrey asked. “You can’t possibly like her back.”

              “I don’t know, Bree,” Chloe replied.

              Aubrey quirked a disbelieving brow at her best friend. “You either do or you don’t.”

              “My feelings aren’t black and white,” Chloe replied. “There’s a possibility that I just might like Beca Malfoy as more than a friend.”  

 

             


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Beca was walking towards the Slytherin corridor when she saw Chloe waiting by the wall being taunted by Peeves.

              “Be gone, you annoying tosspot!” Chloe exclaimed in irritation.

              Beca approached Chloe and looked at Peeves. “You heard her. Go on, then… before I call for the Bloody Baron.” Peeves muttered something as he swooped away from the girls. Beca looked at Chloe and gestured to the wall. “What brings you to my end?”

              “You’ve been avoiding me,” Chloe stated.

              “I haven’t,” Beca replied. “I’ve been busy.”

              “Doing what exactly?” Chloe asked, crossing her arms.

              Beca shrugged. “Things that needed to be done. What’s it matter to you?”

              Chloe rolled her eyes and dropped her arms down to her side. “If you’re going to be unbearable, then forget it. It doesn’t matter to me.” Chloe began to walk off and Beca sighed before going after her.

              “Wait. I don’t mean to be harsh,” Beca replied.

              “If you’ve been avoiding me because of what Stacie said, then you don’t have to worry. I’m not put off by it.”

              Beca’s eyebrows rose. “Really? You’re not?”

              Chloe shook her head. “It’s quite flattering, actually. There’s no reason we can’t be friends.”

              Beca felt her mood drop at hearing the word friends come from Chloe but she’d rather that than not being able to speak to the redhead at all. “Okay, friends.”

              “Glad that’s all cleared up. Come on. We’re going to be late,” Chloe said.

              “Late to what?” Beca asked as Chloe linked their arms together and began walking down the hall.

              “My mum and Aubrey’s dad are going to be teaching us a hands-on lesson in defense against the dark arts today. It was a last minute thing. I didn’t even know about it ‘til this morning.”

              Beca stopped walking and Chloe turned around. “What’s wrong?”

              “Do you think you could do me a favor?”

 

 

              Chloe smiled when she entered the classroom and saw her mother and godfather. Aubrey was already over there talking to her father. She ran over to her mother and gave her a hug, leaving Beca to go join her House.

              “Hello, dear.” Hermione kissed Chloe on the top of her head. “How has your school year been?”

              “Brilliant so far.” Chloe held up a book that her mother had written. “I have a friend who would love to have you sign this.”

              Hermione smiled and retrieved a quill so that she could sign the book. While she did that, Chloe turned to look at her godfather.

              “It’s good to see you,” Chloe said.

              “And you.” Harry hugged the girl.

              “Who wanted the book signed?” Aubrey asked.

              “Can’t say,” Chloe said.

              Aubrey narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her friend, having an idea who it was.

              “Did I see you walk in with Malfoy’s girl?” Harry asked.

              Chloe nodded. “We’re friends.”

              Harry looked surprised by this. “Really?”

              “What?” Hermione asked, handing her daughter back the book.

              “Chloe and Beca Malfoy are friends,” Harry repeated.

              “It’s a new development,” Chloe stated.

              Hermione laughed lightly. “A Malfoy and a Weasley friends? Draco would have a fit.”

              “I’ve never heard bad things about her,” Harry said. “Only a few mishaps here and there. I’m surprised she’s escaped the arrogance and cold-heartedness that the Malfoy’s carry. She has a good head on her shoulders, that one.”

              “Go join your classmates,” Hermione said. “The lesson is about to start.”

              “See?” Chloe said to Aubrey. “Your father seems to like her and my mother didn’t seem to mind about our friendship.”

              Aubrey ignored her friend’s words and joined the other Gryffindors as the lesson began.

 

 

              An hour later, Harry and Hermione were standing on opposite ends of a table. They had talked about nonverbal spells and defensive spells and had demonstrated a few.

              “Now who wants to end the class with some dueling?” Harry asked.

              The students cheered and Hermione asked Beca and Aubrey to get on the table in order to duel against each other. Beca smirked as she stood before Aubrey and Aubrey looked as if Christmas had come early.

              “Wands at the ready,” Harry ordered.

              Before the duel could go any further, a loud scream could be heard from outside of the classroom.

              “Remain here!” Harry yelled before rushing out to see what the commotion was about.

              Another loud scream was heard and Hermione turned to the students. “Stay in this room until one of us returns.” She rushed out of the room, leaving the students in a panic.

              Before anyone could speak, two people dressed in black appeared in the room.

              Jessica gasped. “Oh no, Varsidius and Dementia Mortis.”

              Several more people appeared, holding their wands out at the students.

              “No one move!” Varsidius yelled. He looked around and spotted Chloe.

              He made eye contact with the girl that he was sure was a Weasley and smiled, raising his wand out at her. “Avada ke-!”

              Beca stepped in front of Chloe as she pointed her wand toward Varsidius. “Expelliarmus!”

              Varsidius’ wand flew from his hand and Dementia pointed her wand at Beca quickly lifting her in the air with a non-verbal mobilicorpus spell. She flung the direction of her wand to the other side of the room, sending Beca flying across the room.

              “Anyone else want to try something?” Dementia asked as she looked around at the students.

              “Let’s have some fun while the professors are busy, shall we?” Varsidius picked up his wand.

              “What do you want?” Aubrey asked.

              “The child of Harry and Ginny Potter as well as the child of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.” Varsidius pointed his wand at Chloe. “Red hair is a dead giveaway for you, Weasley. Now where is Potter?”

              Chloe remained silent.

              Bumper stepped forward and pointed at Aubrey. “It’s her! She’s Aubrey Potter!”

              Stacie slugged Bumper in the stomach to shut him up.

              Dementia smiled. “Lovely. Grab them and let’s go,” she ordered two of the lackeys.

              Aubrey held her wand out to one of the men trying to grab her and Chloe. “Stupefy!”

              The man went flying back and Chloe cast her own spell, waving her wand in the air. “Waddiwasi!” Several chairs in the room rose in the air and launched themselves across the room, causing the Mortis’ men to duck in order to escape harm.

              Varsidius quickly casted a spell that trapped all the students except for Chloe and Beca in a box-like force field that stopped them from being able to run or attack.

              “We should just kill them and get it over with,” Varsidius stated.

              “No,” Dementia replied. “We’re going to have our fun first. Besides, if we take them, Harry and the others will come after us and we can kill them too.”

              “We won’t leave here without a fight,” Aubrey stated.

              “If it’s a fight you want….” Varsidius flicked his wand at Aubrey but she countered his attack effortlessly. “Nice. You’ve been taught well.” Varsidius pointed his wand at her again. “Crucio!” Aubrey fell to the floor, screaming loudly.

              Chloe raised her wand but she wasn’t quick enough for Dementia who sent her flying across the room.

              Beca finally came to and stood up. “Everte statum!”

              Varsidius flew through the air, landing on the floor and rolling a bit before stopping. Dementia held her wand out towards Beca, sending Beca crashing into the wall.  

              From her spot on the floor, Chloe waved her wand through the air casting a spell to negate the spell that had put the force field up. “Finite incantatem!”

              Before the students could attack their enemies, Varsidius and Dementia summoned brooms and flew out the window. The other lackeys followed behind them just as Harry and Hermione burst through the door.

              Harry ran over to his daughter and helped her up as Hermione went to Chloe.

              “I’m fine,” Chloe assured her mother before running over to Beca. She knelt down before Beca who was knocked out cold.            

              Harry was hugging his daughter after hearing from another student that she had been hit with the cruciatus curse. Hermione was by her, rubbing her back.

              “Are you all right?”

              Aubrey nodded. “Beca was brilliant.”

              Stacie nodded in agreement. “She stepped in front of Chloe during the killing curse and knocked Varsidius’ wand from his hand.

              Hermione looked horrified to hear that Varsidius had dared to cast that spell at her daughter. “We must catch them,” she said to Harry.

              “We will. We need to find out how they got into this school and set up better protection.”

              Hermione nodded before going over to her daughter. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

              Chloe nodded as she brushed Beca’s hair from her face.

              Harry walked over, bent down and picked Beca up. “We need to get her to the hospital wing.”

              McGonagall entered the room and started instructing students to get to their corridors before moving over to Harry. She looked down at Beca in shock. “Is she okay?”

              “I think she’ll be fine,” Harry said. “Let’s go get her taken care of.”  
             

 

 

              Beca’s eyes fluttered open and when her vision un-blurred, she was surprised to see Hermione sitting beside her. “Mrs. Weasley?”

              “Granger,” Hermione corrected. She had kept her maiden name when she married. “I heard you saved my daughter’s life. I wanted to thank you.”

              “I’m glad she’s okay,” Beca said.

              Hermione placed her hand on top of Beca’s. “You did brilliantly today. Not that you need it, but I approve of your friendship with Chloe. I’m sure her father would as well.”

              Beca smiled. “Thank you.”

              “Rest,” Hermione said. “Chloe will be back to see you soon. I sent her away to eat something.”

              Beca nodded and realized that there was something in her fist. She opened her hand and was surprised to see the music device Chloe had given her.

              “Chloe asked Stacie to get it,” Hermione explained. “She thought you might like having it. Oh, and the book I signed for you is under your pillow.”

              Once Hermione left the room, Beca put the ear buds in and pulled the book from under her pillow. She was relieved that Chloe was okay and would make sure that the Mortis siblings brought her no harm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Chloe entered the hospital room and made her way over to the bed that Beca was lying in. She smiled when she saw Beca reading the book her mother had written years ago. “How are you feeling?”

              “I’m ready to get out of here. There’s nothing wrong with me.” Beca closed the book. “Thanks for getting this signed.”

              “It wasn’t any trouble,” Chloe assured her as she sat in the empty chair beside the bed.

              “And thanks for the music,” Beca added.

              “That wasn’t any trouble either,” Chloe grinned. “Stacie was actually quite nice about retrieving it for me. So… I wanted to thank you for saving me.”

              Beca shrugged. “It was nothing.”

              “You could’ve died doing what you did. Thank you.”

              Beca smiled. “You’re welcome. I’m glad I was quick enough to stop it. Just don’t make it a habit to get that spell cast upon you, okay?”

              Chloe grinned. “I’ll try. And you don’t make it a habit to step in front of me again if it does happen.” Chloe stood up and bent down to kiss Beca on the forehead before sitting back down. “Enjoying the book?”

              Beca nodded. “I’ve read it several times before. Your mother is magnificent.”

              Chloe laughed. “I’ll let her know you think so.”

              Jesse Longbottom entered the room and spotted Chloe. “Chloe!”

              Chloe turned her head and saw her friend. “Jesse what are you doing here?” She stood up to face him.

              “We weren’t allowed to leave our corridors until now. We heard a few Gryffindors and Slytherins were attacked by the Mortis siblings.” Jesse pulled the redhead into a hug. “I was so worried.”

              “I’m fine, Jesse.” Chloe assured the Hufflepuff as she returned his hug.

              Beca felt something unfamiliar to her at the sight of Jesse’s arms around Chloe. She quickly noted that the feeling was jealousy and she didn’t like it.

              The nurse entered the room and cleared her throat. “Beca needs her rest. Ms. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom make yourselves scarce.”

              Chloe nodded and looked back at Beca. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  

              Beca watched as Jesse placed his arm around Chloe’s shoulders as they walked out and glared at the back of his head before looking at the nurse. “Can’t I just go?”

              “No.” The nurse pulled Beca’s blanket over her body. “Sleep.”

              Sighing, Beca got as comfortable as she could in the stiff hospital bed as she thought of hexes she’d like to use on Jesse.

 

 

              A few days after the attack, things had calmed down and the students put the Mortis siblings out of their head. Beca spent a considerable amount of time with Chloe and surprisingly, Aubrey’s attitude towards her had also changed. They weren’t friends by any means but they could at least tolerate each other now.

              Beca entered the Great Hall and stopped abruptly at the sight of Jesse Longbottom standing by Chloe, laughing at something she had said. She and Chloe were to have lunch together somewhere quiet and now she knew why the girl hadn’t shown.

              Stacie approached her friend and took in the sight as well. “There’s no way she’d be interested in Longbottom.”

              “She looks plenty interested to me.” Beca turned and left the hall but Stacie followed after her.

              “Don’t sulk over some girl,” Stacie said. “There are plenty around who would gladly be with you.”

              “She’s not just some girl,” Beca said, angrily. “Go away, Stacie. I don’t want to talk.”       

              Stacie sighed and stopped walking, watching Beca head upstairs, presumably to the Room of Requirement. Shaking her head, she went back to the Great Hall just as Chloe was exiting the area.

              “Hi, Stacie,” Chloe greeted her. “You haven’t seen Beca have you?”

              “She just headed upstairs,” Stacie said before continuing on her way.

              Chloe headed up the stairs and quickly caught up with Beca. “Hey, Beca!” Beca continued to walk and Chloe roll her eyes. “I’m late, I know. I’m sorry. I got caught up.”

              “I noticed,” Beca said, stopping to face Chloe. “What do you want? Shouldn’t you be with your boyfriend?”

              “I don’t have a boyfriend,” Chloe said.

              Beca turned around to face Chloe. “Are you sure because you and Longbottom seem to be quite cozy with each other?”

              Chloe looked amused. “Are you jealous?”

              “Of that, prat? You’ve got to be joking.” Beca continued down the hall and Chloe jogged up to her.

              “Don’t turn away from me when I’m talking to you, Beca Malfoy. It’s rude,” Chloe said, sternly.

              “Go talk to your boyfriend if you want someone to talk to,” Beca spat. “I don’t have time for you.”

              Chloe clenched her jaw and Beca’s behavior and turned to leave. She wouldn’t talk to the Slytherin if she was going to choose to behave in such a manner.

 

 

              Aubrey looked at Chloe who was frowning at her book as if she didn’t understand what was in it. They were studying in the library during their free period. “Do you need help?”

              Chloe slammed the book shut and looked at Aubrey. “She’s being an idiot. She won’t even make eye contact with me. If she would listen to me, then she would know Jesse is nothing more than a family friend, but no, she wants to be bloody stubborn.”

              “Oookay,” Aubrey said. “That I’m not sure I can help with but I can put a jinx on her if you’d like. Maybe it would knock some sense into her.”

              “No jinxes,” Chloe muttered, miserably. “I’ll see her in Herbology.” It had been three days since Chloe had last spoken to Beca and she thought the whole thing was ridiculous. She really missed the other girl’s company and found that she was constantly thinking about her. She still couldn’t tell, though, if those feelings were platonic or not.

              “Well, let’s get to class, then.” Aubrey gathered her things and stood up.

              The two best friends were walking down the corridor when they saw a crowd had gathered and a duel was going on.

              “Isn’t that Jesse and Beca?” Aubrey asked.

              Chloe grabbed Aubrey by the wrist and pulled her towards the commotion.

              Jesse was flinging spell after spell at Beca but she blocked all of them.

              “Expelliarmus!” Beca shouted, making Jesse’s wand fly out of his hand. “Levicorpus!”

              Jesse was raised in the air and turned upside down as he was dangled from his ankles.

              “Beca!” Chloe chided as she approached the girl. “What the hell are you doing?”

              “My blood is rushing to my head and it’s not very comfortable,” Jesse said as he remained dangling.

              Aubrey rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at him. “Liberacorpus.”

              Jesse was turned upright before being dropped to the floor, where he landed on his feet. “Thanks.”

              McGonagall approached the crowd and stared at the students in the middle of everything. “What is this commotion about?”

              “Malfoy was just teaching me a few new spells,” Jesse said. “Sorry for the noise.”

              “You all get to where you need to be,” McGonagall ordered before looking at Beca. “And stay out of trouble.”

              Beca was relieved when the woman walked away instead of lecturing them. She must’ve had more important things to tend to.

              Bumper patted Beca on the back. “Good show, Malfoy. You showed that Hufflepuff. I bet he won’t m-,”

              Beca pointed her wand at Bumper and he immediately stopped talking.

              “Mm!” Bumper placed his hand over his mouth. He tried to talk but it wasn’t possible. Beca had glued his tongue to the roof of his mouth using the langlock spell.

              Chloe shook her head at the girl, unimpressed by her actions before pulling Jesse down the hall to hear from him what happened. “Why were you dueling with Beca?”

              “She’s mad!” Jesse exclaimed. “I accidentally bumped into her and she tried to kill me.”

              Chloe rolled her eyes. “I highly doubt she was trying to kill you.”

              “Still, it was all very uncalled for,” Jesse said. “Thanks for the help.”

              “Come on, Aubrey. We have to get to class,” Chloe said.

              When they did reach class, Chloe made it a point to ignore Beca. Her early thoughts of trying to work things out with the girl had vanished because of the recent events. 

 

 

 

              Later that night after leaving the Room of Requirement, Beca was walking down the dark halls to go back to the Slytherin corridor. Mixing songs and anything music-related was her only way of dealing with any emotion having to do with Chloe Weasley. She knew she had acted childishly and should apologize but figured Chloe was done with her by now anyway. As she continued to her room, she heard a sound from a few feet away. She made her way to the direction of the sound until she heard a low growl from around the corner. She peeked around the wall and her eyes widened when her gaze was met with a werewolf’s. Yellow eyes flashed at her and she pulled out her wand as she readied herself for a fight.

              The werewolf stalked towards Beca and the girl took several steps back. She raised her wand and prepared to cast a spell upon the beast but the animal was quicker. It launched itself at her, slashing her across the stomach with its claws.

              Beca fell back onto the floor and the werewolf jumped towards her. “Stupefy!” The werewolf went flying back and slid down the hall. She winced and placed a hand on her stomach, feeling the wetness of blood pooling from her wound. She struggled to get up, but when she finally reached her feet, she saw Dementia standing before her.

              Dementia laughed and waved at Beca as if they were old friends. “That looks like it hurts.”      

              “How’d you get in here?” Beca asked, shock in her voice.

              “I never left,” Dementia replied. “My brother and our men flew away, distracting the professors while I reentered the school and hid in one of the rooms while I waited for my opportunity to strike.”

              Beca glanced behind her and saw that the werewolf had disappeared.  

              “Don’t worry. It’s gone. I saw you coming and summoned it for fun,” Dementia said, happily. “I can summon a lot of things. Do you like snakes?”

              “Not necessarily.” Beca took a step back.

              “Now don’t do that,” Dementia pouted. “We’re just having a friendly chat. I’m going to need your help, you see. I’ve been waiting days to catch a Gryffindor wandering the halls late at night but I’ve had no luck. Maybe you can help me get into their corridor.”

              “I don’t know their password,” Beca stated.

              Dementia glared at the girl. “I can make you help me.”

              “Using the imperius curse on me won’t make me know the curse, you fool.”

              Dementia flicked her wand at Beca in a sharp motion and Beca gasped as she felt a slash across her cheek.

              “Then I guess I’ll just kill you and leave them to find your body in the morning,” Dementia spat.

              Beca’s arm shot out and she pointed her wand at Dementia. “Confringo!”

              Dementia blocked the spell and laughed. “Now that wasn’t a very nice thing to try and do,” she said of the blasting curse. She waved her wand in a circular motion, conjuring a dagger. It hovered in the air for a moment before she pointed her wand at Beca. “Oppugno!”

              The dagger flew straight for Beca and she quickly took care of it. “Confringo!” The dagger exploded in mid-air and Beca cast another spell at Dementia, which she countered.

               “Foolish girl. You can’t take me on.” She waved her wand at Beca and the girl’s wand flew from her hand and landed a few feet away. She then hit the girl with a spell, knocking her onto the floor. Dementia walked over to Beca and looked down at her. She tilted her head to the side and smiled before pointing her wand down at the girl. “Crucio!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 

              Chloe shot up from her bed as the remnants of a scream echoed through the room. She looked around and saw that Aubrey had woken up as well. "Did you hear that?"

              Aubrey barely had time to nod her answer before Chloe was up and grabbing her wand. Aubrey wasted no time grabbing her own and rushing out of the room with Chloe. "We need to be careful," she whispered as they made their way out of the corridor.

 

 

              Dementia laughed and hit Beca with the crutiatus curse again but this time it only elicited a pained groan from the girl. "Don't fight it, dearie," she laughed. "Come on then, give us a scream. It's the best part." Dementia heard a faint sound and snapped her head up to look down the corridor. Smiling, she looked back down at Beca. "This should be fun." The witch ran into hiding, leaving Beca bleeding on the floor.

              Beca tried to get up but she was already too weak from her loss of blood. She heard hesitant footsteps making their way down the corridor before they could be heard hitting the floor at full speed.

              Chloe dropped down beside Beca. "Beca who did this?"

              "Trap. Leave," Beca warned.

              Aubrey looked up just in time to see Dementia step out from the shadows. She held her wand out as she moved to step in front of Chloe and Beca, shielding them. Chloe got up quickly and joined Aubrey.

              "Voldemort is dead," Aubrey stated. "You cannot bring him back. Killing us and our family won't change that. He never cared about you. He cared only of himself. He would've killed you in a moment if it so suited his needs yet you fight to avenge him.”

              Dementia smirked as she took a small step forward. "He understood. He was trying to make the wizarding world a better place. You wouldn't understand. Your mind has been polluted with love of muggles!" Dementia shot a spell out of her wand towards the two but Chloe blocked it.

              "Stupefy!" Aubrey shouted and smiled, relieved when Dementia was sent flying back. Her smile quickly faded when she saw that the witch hadn't been stunned or knocked unconscious by the spell.

              "Silly, girl." Dementia stood up and made a show of dusting herself off. "Your weak spells can't harm me.”

              Soon the three were battling in the hallway, red and green lights flashing like fireworks as they fought. Aubrey's wand was knocked from her hand and she was flung into a wall. Chloe was next, landing right next to her best friend on the floor.

              "I'll let your parents know before I kill them how honourably you fought." Dementia raised her wand but before she could even think of the killing curse, she was lifted off the ground by a spell and sent whirling through the air.

              Dementia shouted in anger as she quickly got onto her feet. She saw Beca kneeling on the floor with her wand and smiled. "You have fight in you. I'll give you that." An evil glint sparked in Dementia's eyes as she jutted her wand out sharply towards Beca. "Avada Kedavra!"

              "Everte statum,” Chloe yelled, wincing apologetically as Beca was hit with her spell and sent soaring down the hall barely missing being hit by the killing curse.

              Dementia stomped her foot and turned to look at Chloe. "Fine, you can have it then!"

              A green light soared down the hall and hit Dementia, finally knocking the witch out.

              McGonagall rushed down the hall and looked at the two students. "Are you two all right?"

              Chloe gestured down the other hallway. "Beca."

              McGonagall went over to Beca and saw that she was in terrible shape. Several other Professors, having heard the commotion, ran down the hall and stared wide eyed at the scene before them.

              "Neville," McGonagall urgently. "Get Beca to the infirmary while I secure Dementia Mortis."

              Neville nodded and gently picked the girl up before rushing to get her looked after.

              Aubrey and Chloe stood up from the floor to follow after him but McGonagall stopped them.

              "You two go to your room. There's nothing you can do for her right now. I'll let you know when she can have visitors."

              Chloe wanted to argue but she stayed quiet and allowed Aubrey to pull her back towards their corridor. "I used the wrong spell. I was just trying to get her out of the way and that was the first thing that came to mind. I should've done something less aggressive."

              "You saved her," Aubrey said. "I don't think she'll care."

              "I probably hurt her more," Chloe said, angry with herself for not being able to think of the right spell under pressure.

              "She's going to be okay," Aubrey assured her best friend. "Beca's tough."

 

 

              Chloe was walking towards the infirmary when she saw and heard Draco Malfoy standing outside of the room yelling at Harry.

              "She attacked my daughter! I want her dead!"

              "We need her so we can extract information from her," Harry explained. He was an Auror or a police officer in muggle term. He detained dark wizards and witches. Her father was an Auror as well and she wondered if he was going to be helping her godfather find Varsidius.

              "Beca almost died! Someone must pay!" Draco exclaimed.

              "And someone will," Harry assured him. "We need to find Varsidius first."

              Draco got closer to the man, staring him down angrily. "It was you and your family they were after. Beca shouldn't have been hurt."

              "I'm sorry she got caught in this whole mess," Harry said, sincerely. "The nurse said she'll make a full recovery. She just needs rest."

              Draco backed off, heading back into the room to check on his daughter.

              "You shouldn't be yelling at him," Beca said, weakly. "He didn't do anything wrong."

              "He's a Potter. He's done plenty wrong. He's a muggle loving-,"

              "Stop," Beca cut him off. "It's not his fault that I'm hurt. I was the one wandering the halls at night. And there's nothing wrong with Muggles."

              "That's the kind of talk that puts a target on your back," Draco warned. "Don't let your grandfather or other Slytherins hear you say such things. You'd never hear the end of it." Draco squeezed his daughter's hand lightly. "Is it true you stepped in front of the killing curse to save Weasley’s daughter?”

              Beca had wondered how long it would be before that information got back to her father. She nodded and waited for the man to explode.

              “You’re a brave girl. Braver than I ever was, anyway.”

              Beca was surprised by the compliment and wondered if her father was feeling okay.

              Draco sighed and looked his daughter straight in the eyes. “It was a stupid thing to do. You look out for yourself. That’s how you stay alive. No one likes a hero.”

              Beca frowned and remained silent.

              “Do you need anything?"

              Beca shook her head. "I'm fine. Just tired.”

              “Rest up, then. Your mother will be back again to see you.”  

 

 

              Chloe stopped talking to Harry when she saw Draco leave the infirmary. She waited for him to be gone before she continued to speak to her godfather. “Is she going to be okay?”

              Harry smiled and nodded. “She’ll be just fine, Chloe. You’re all very lucky.”

              “I know,” Chloe said. “I’m still waiting for a howler from my mum.”

              “No howler.”

              Chloe’s eyes widened when she heard her mother’s voice and she quickly spun around. She was relieved when she saw her father as well. He would keep things calm.

              “The Mortis twins trying to kill you once wasn’t enough?” Hermione asked, exasperatedly.

              “I’m sorry, Mum,” Chloe said, hoping her lecture wouldn’t take long. She really wanted to see Beca.

              “She was saving a life,” Ron said, proudly. “You can’t be upset with her for that.” He pulled his daughter into a hug. “You did good, hon.”

              Chloe shook her head. “I hit Beca with everte statum. I hurt her more. I couldn’t think of anything else.”

              “You saved her life from what I heard,” Ron said. “I’m sure she’d take a little pain over death any time.”

              Hermione let out a breath and hugged her daughter once Ron released her. “Are you okay?”

              Chloe smiled. “I am…but um, can I speak to you alone?”

              Hermione raised a brow. “Everything all right?”

              “Yeah, what’s wrong?” Ron said.

              Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. “You said you weren’t injured.”

              “I’m not. It’s… girl stuff,” Chloe said, sheepishly.

              Ron looked confused. “What kind of girl stuff? Like dating stuff?”

              Harry grinned. “Do you fancy someone?”

              “Mum,” Chloe whined.

              “Leave her. Come on, sweetheart.” Hermione guided Chloe away from Harry and Ron. Once they were alone, Hermione turned to face her daughter. “What’s going on, Chlo?”

              Chloe sighed and began to pace in front of her mother. “I like someone.”

              “Someone better than Peter Smith I hope,” Hermione said with a smirk.

              “Definitely.” Chloe stopped pacing and looked at her mother. “I’ve been trying to figure out my feelings and I finally realized them last night.”

              “Last night?” Hermione asked.

              Chloe nodded. “When Beca was hurt. I know that’s probably the last thing you want to hear. I just… I’m scared to progress things.”

              “Why is that?” Hermione asked.

              “I’m afraid we’d make better friends than girlfriends and if things don’t work out, I’ll lose a friend,” Chloe explained. “I didn’t want to rush things but I don’t want to not be with her.” Chloe sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “What would you do?”

              Hermione smiled. “What I _did_ do was waste time. If you’re sure about your feelings, then don’t waste time, Chloe.”

              “Even if I’m scared?” Chloe asked, gently.

              Hermione smiled and hugged her daughter. “Yes, even if you’re scared. I’ll admit, you dating a Malfoy will be… interesting and your father might have a heart attack but Beca’s a good girl. Do what you feel is right.”

              Chloe nodded. “I should go see her now.”

 

 

              Beca looked up as Chloe entered her room. “You don’t have your wand on you do you?” She asked, jokingly.

              Chloe smiled as she rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry about that. It was st-,”

              “It got me out of the way,” Beca said, amused. “Don’t fret over it.”

              Chloe walked further into the room.

              “It did hurt, though,” Beca continued. “I mean, I would’ve gone for descendo.”

              Chloe laughed lightly. “To sink me through the floor and break my legs during landing?”

              “Hm, point taken,” Beca said. “But it probably would’ve hurt less than the-.” Beca stopped talking when she felt lips pressed against her own. Her eyes widened and she gently pushed Chloe away. “What are you doing?”

              Chloe looked into Beca’s eyes. “Kissing you.”

              Beca grinned. “And you meant to do that or did you just want me to stop ta-.” Chloe’s lips crashed against Beca’s again.

              When Chloe pulled away she had a big smile on her face. “I’m not dating Jesse. He’s just a friend. I like someone else and I’d like that person to be my girlfriend. So… what do you say?”          


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

              Excitement registered through Beca but something was stopping her from saying yes. It was like an itch in the depths of her brain. A warning no doubt. She saw the look of worry in Chloe's eyes due to her lack of a timely response and decided she should voice her worries. "You only wanted to be friends. What's changed?"

              Chloe took Beca's hand into her own. "I was unsure before. I thought maybe we make good friends but we wouldn't click in a relationship. Then I wasn't even entirely sure if my feelings went that deeply for you. I realise, though, that they do. I want to be with you, Beca."

              Beca was having conflicting feelings and she needed a moment to sift through them without Chloe standing before her waiting for an answer. It should've been simple. A "yes" should have left her as soon as Chloe asked her to be her girlfriend but it wasn't coming. "I need you to be sure about your feelings, Chloe. Do you want to be with me or are you still unsure of your feelings? Last night was intense. Maybe your emotions are running high."

              Aubrey entered the room and could tell that she was interfering with a moment between the two. "Chloe your parents are leaving and want to say bye."

              "Five more minutes," Chloe said.

              The nurse entered the room and wagged her finger. "No can do. Beca needs more rest. You can visit her tomorrow, Miss Weasley."

              Chloe nodded and bent down to speak so only Beca could hear. "I know how I feel. Come find me when you're ready." Chloe left the room with Aubrey, closing the door behind her. She let out a breath and leaned against it, glad that her godfather and parents weren't waiting right outside the door.

              "What's wrong?" Aubrey asked.

              "I think I messed up my chance with Beca," Chloe replied. "She thinks last night has me confused about how I really feel."

              "Does it?" Aubrey asked.

              Chloe shook her head. "I want to be with her. I’ve told her how I felt. What happens next is up to her.”

              Aubrey gestured down the hall. “Come on. I’ll take you to your parents.”

              Chloe followed Aubrey out of the hospital wing and to the corridor where her parents and godfather now were.

              Hermione looked to her daughter and immediately noticed the sadness in her eyes. “Give us a moment.” Hermione took her daughter by the hand and pulled her into an empty room. “What happened?”

              Chloe explained to her mother how Beca thought she was confused about her feelings and had pretty much turned her down.

              “Oh, sweetheart.” Hermione hugged her daughter before pulling away to look her in the eyes. “Beca’s probably just afraid of getting her heart broken. Talk to her again. Let her know how you feel and I’m sure things will work out.”

              Chloe hugged her mother again. “Thanks, mum.”

              “You’re welcome. Just don’t lose focus on your studies because of a new relationship. This is your last year at Hogwarts. You mustn’t slack because you’re almost at the finish line. You still have long months ahead of you.”

              “I’ll still do my best work,” Chloe promised.

              Ron entered the room and feigned hurt. “Are you forgetting you have two parents and not just one? I’m going to start thinking you favor your mother.”

              Chloe smiled and went to hug her father. “Of course not, Dad. Just trust me. You wouldn’t want any part of our conversation.”

              “Try me,” Ron said.

              Chloe looked at her mother and the woman nodded. She looked back to her father and bit her lip nervously. Her mother was fine with her feelings for Beca so it was inevitable that her father would feel the exact opposite. “I asked Beca Weasley to be my girlfriend.”

              Ron’s eyes widened and he looked to his wife before looking back at his daughter. “Are you mad?”

              “Dad,” Chloe began, rolling her eyes. “She’s nothing like her father. She’s sweet and-,”

              “Ha!” Ron cut her off. “Sweet to describe a Malfoy?”

              “Ron,” Hermione chided. “Beca is a nice girl. And she did save our daughter’s life. She cares about Chloe.”

              “You’re allowing this?” Ron asked, even more astonished.

              “I am,” Hermione confirmed. “I have no reason not to.”

              “Don’t worry,” Chloe said. “She basically said no.”

              Ron frowned and placed his fists to his hips. “She said no to my daughter? The audacity!”

              Chloe sighed and looked at her mother. “Can you handle this?”

              “I can,” Hermione said. “Go try and enjoy your day. We’ll see you again in a few weeks. Stay out of trouble.”

              Chloe left the room and Ron looked at his wife, disbelievingly. “A Malfoy?!”

              “Beca’s nothing like her father and you know it,” Hermione began. “McGonagall even likes her. If that’s who our daughter wants to be with, then who are we to get in the way?”

              “And she turned our little girl down?” Ron continued, ignoring his wife’s words.

              “She’s not a little girl, Ron,” Hermione stated. “And she did but I think they’ll be together soon.”

              Ron sighed. “She doesn’t even need to be dating. That last bloke she was with was an idiot. Why does she want to date? She has friends. Isn’t that enough?”

              “Start accepting it now. Chloe and Beca are going to be girlfriends.”

              Ron’s stiff posture deflated. “Fine, but I want her over for the holiday.”

              Hermione raised a brow. “The entire holiday?”

              Ron nodded firmly. “I need to get to know every last thing about her and see how she treats my daughter when they’re together.”

              “Now you’re the one that’s mad,” Hermione said before leaving the room.

              “What?” Ron called after her as he following her out of the room.

 

 

              The following day, Beca was out of the hospital wing and in the room that she shared with Stacie. She hadn’t spoken to Chloe yet and was holding off on it until she knew what she wanted to do.

              “I thought you’d be more excited about this whole thing,” Stacie said as she eyed a weird-flavored jelly bean. Deciding it didn’t look safe, she handed it off to Beca.

              Beca took the jelly bean and rolled it between her thumb and forefinger as she thought about Chloe. “I was for a moment but then I’m not sure if her heart’s really in it.”

              Stacie nodded in understanding. “You saved her life one day and then you almost die another. You think she’s having conflicting emotions?”

              “That was my thought.”

              “Don’t jump into anything with Weasley if you’re not a hundred percent sure it’s what you want.”

              Beca ran a hand through her hair in frustration. “It is what I want. This is what I’ve been waiting for… a chance with Chloe Weasley. I’ve admired her for years and I can finally have her but now I don’t know what to do.” Beca popped the jelly bean in her mouth and a second later, she spit it across the room. “Lovely, vomit flavor.”’

              Stacie chuckled before letting out a sigh. “I’d hate to see you get hurt, Beca. I can talk to her for you if you want.”

              Beca shook her head. “I don’t see that ending well, but thank you.”

              Stacie looked offended. “I can have a rational conversation with her.”

              “Do I need to remind you of the Great Hall incident?” Beca asked.

              Stacie rolled her eyes and popped a jelly bean in her mouth. “No need. You can talk to her. Just make sure you tell her that if she messes up, your best friend will put a hex on her.”

              “You will do no such thing,” Beca said as she got up from her bed. “How do I look?”

              Stacie smirked. “Like you barely survived death.”

              Beca picked up a pillow and tossed it at her friend. “I’m going to go look for Chloe.”

              Stacie waved absently at her friend before squinting at an orange jelly bean. She tossed it into her mouth and made a face at the grotesque flavor.

              Beca shook her head in amusement and left the room in search of Chloe Weasley.

 

 

              Beca found Aubrey instead of Chloe and approached the blonde who looked to be on her way to the field to practice quidditch seeing as how she was caring a broom. “Aubrey.”

              Aubrey turned her head and was surprised to see Beca approached her. “You’re an idiot. Chloe really likes you and you’ve taken to playing with her emotions.”

              “I’m not playing with anything,” Beca said, already regretting approaching the girl. “Can you just tell me where she is?”

              “Why?” Aubrey asked.

              “I have something I want to give her,” Beca said.

              “You can give it to me and I can deliver it for you,” Aubrey said.

              “I’d rather not,” Beca said. “Please just tell me where she is.”

              Aubrey pointed her broom at Beca. “You better not hurt her. If you do, I’ll jinx you so fast you’ll barely have time to blink. She’s on the top of the astronomy tower.”

              “Thank you.”

              Aubrey nodded and turned to leave but stopped when she heard Beca speak.

              “Aubrey… thanks for saving me the other night. I’d be dead without you and Chloe.”

              “We should stop making it a habit to need our lives saved,” Aubrey said with a hint of a smile. “Well, go talk to Chloe. She’ll be glad to see you.”

              Beca walked away, heading to the astronomy tower to make things right with Chloe. She was a bit nervous as she trudged up the stairs but when she finally reached the top of the tower, she had successfully talked some confidence into herself. She spotted Chloe sitting and reading through one of her textbooks. “It’s too nice up here to waste the view on studying.”

              Chloe’s head snapped up at the sudden voice but she relaxed (only slightly) when she saw that it was Beca. “So you are speaking to me?”

              “I never stopped.” Beca sat down next to Chloe. “Sorry I didn’t come find you after I was released from the infirmary.”

              Chloe closed her textbook. “It’s okay. I’m sure you had things to do.”

              “Not really. I just spent the time thinking about you.”

              Chloe smiled and fidgeted with one of the edges of her textbook. “How’d you find me?”

              “Aubrey, surprisingly. I want to give you something. Is that all right?”

              Chloe smiled and nodded her head. “What is it?”

              “Well, you’ll have to close your eyes,” Beca said.

              Chloe closed her eyes and awaited further instruction. Seconds ticked by and she was about to open her eyes when she suddenly felt soft lips against her own. It didn’t last as long as she would’ve liked. Beca pulled away and a smile formed on Chloe’s lips. “What does this mean?”

              “It means I want to be your girlfriend,” Beca said. “If you’ll still have me.”

              Chloe leaned back in; pressing her lips to Beca’s causing the brunette to smile into the kiss.

                           


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

              Chloe was sitting outside with Aubrey and a few other Housemates as she answered as many questions as she was willing to about her relationship with Beca. It was surprising how interested everyone was about it.

              "I've always thought she was kind of dreamy," Jessica admitted. "Won't it be hard dating her, though, with your families being who they are?"

              "My parents know and they are fine with it." Her father had sent a message telling her he wanted Beca over for the holidays. She knew he only wanted to find out everything he could about Beca but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to put the girl through that when they will not have even been dating for two months when the holidays did finally roll around.

              "Is she a good kisser?" Denise from Hufflepuffs asked. "She looks like she'd be a good kisser."

              Chloe grinned and stood up from the edge of a water fountain they had all been sitting on. "This Q and A is over."

              "Thank goodness," Aubrey said as she got up as well. “They’re like secret fans girls,” she said to Chloe as they walked away. “I’m surprised, really. Everyone acts so afraid of Beca but they’re really intrigued by her. It’s like they only dislike her because they think they’re supposed to.”             

              “Like-,”

              “No,” Aubrey cut her off. “Not like me. I used to dislike her because her family supported the man who tried to kill my father. Besides, she didn’t exactly act like anyone who wanted to be liked. But anyway, we’re supposed to be moving on from that. I’m giving her a chance and vice versa. So are you asking her to spend Christmas with your family?”

              “Christmas is a month away,” Chloe said. “I have time to bring it up.”

              “Time tends to go by fast. You might as well get it over with,” Aubrey said. “And you’d probably want to ask her before she makes plans to do something else.”

              “I don’t want to scare her off,” Chloe said.

              “If she scares off easily, then she’s not worth it,” Aubrey stated.

 

 

              Beca was walking outside when Bumper Goyle moved into her path. She looked at him questioningly as he folded his arms across his chest. "A few seventh years of the Slytherin house held a meeting. It has been decided that you need to stop hanging around that Weasley girl or there will be consequences."

              “There was a meeting?" Beca asked with a hint of amusement in her voice. "Do you all have nothing better to do? Who I choose to date isn't any concern of yours."

              "We want you to step down as Prefect," Bumper continued. "You'll favor the Gryffindors now and we won't lose the House Cup our last year."

              Beca placed her hands into the pockets of her slacks in order to stop herself from drawing her wand on Bumper. "I will be remaining a Prefect and if you don't walk away right now, you'll regret it."

              Bumper shook his head. "Your parents and grandparents must be embarrassed by you. You don't live up to the Malfoy name. I can't believe I admired you at one point."

              Beca pushed passed Bumper but as she walked away from him, she heard his last words.

              “You’re no better now than your girlfriend’s filthy family.”

              Beca turned and pointed her wand at Bumper in one swift motion, sending flying backwards until he landed on the ground.

              Bumper stood up quickly and extracted his own wand, pointing it at Beca. “Deprimo!”

              Beca was hit with a strong wind and landed painfully on the ground, feeling her finger snap as she did so. Bumper held up his wand again to do a spell and just as he shouted out his next spell, Chloe stepped in front of Beca.

              “Protego!” A shield formed, blocking the spell before disappearing as quickly as it had come.

              Bumper glared at Chloe and began to walk towards her, prepared to do another spell.

              Aubrey who was near her friend, pointed her wand at the boy. “Petrificus totalus!”

              Bumper’s body suddenly became rigid with her arms down at his side as he fell over onto the ground, unable to move.

              “Are you okay?” Chloe asked, Beca as her girlfriend stood up.

              The crowd that had been watching quickly dispersed as Headmistress McGonagall stormed towards them. McGonagall looked down at Bumper before looking at the three girls. “Detention… all of you!”

              “Wait, what?” Aubrey asked, stunned. “We-,”

              “Detention,” McGonagall repeated before looking down at Bumper. “And that includes you as well, Mr. Goyle.             

              “They didn’t do anything,” Beca said. “They were only trying to stop us from fighting.”

              McGonagall looked sternly at them for a moment before speaking. “Malfoy, you and Goyle will both be receiving detention. I will give you further details on it later. Now go to where you need to be and for goodness sake, stay out of trouble.” She looked down at Bumper and shook her head before telling him she was going to go retrieve someone to help him to the hospital wing.

              Beca followed Chloe and Aubrey into the school before finally speaking. “Sorry for almost getting you detention.”

              “Do you have to pull your wand out every chance you get?” Aubrey asked. “Things can be solved by talking… even if the person you’re talking to is Bumper Goyle.”

              “Not now, Bree,” Chloe whispered to her.

              “I’m going to our room,” Aubrey said before walking away.

              Beca sighed once the blonde was gone. “Not winning any points with her.” She winced when Chloe linked their fingers together.

              Chloe pulled her hand away from Beca’s. “What’s wrong?”

              “My finger’s broken.” Beca looked at her hand and sighed. “I should’ve turned that idiot into a toad.”

              Chloe pulled out her wand and pointed it at Beca’s hand. “Episkey.”

              Beca smiled and wiggled her finger. “Thanks.”

              Chloe held Beca’s hand again as they continued down the hall. “So what was that whole thing with Bumper about?"

              "Just Bumper being Bumper." Beca said. "Do you want to go to the Room of Requirement with me?"

              "Sure." Chloe said as Beca pulled her towards the stairs. "What were you and Bumper arguing about?” Chloe pressed on.

              "Bumper thinks he knows everything," Beca said.

              "You're not answering the question," Chloe huffed.

              Beca smiled and placed a kiss on Chloe's temple. "He thinks Slytherin should date other Slytherin and that I'm a disgrace to my family.

              "He's an idiot," Chloe said.

              "He's not far off, though. My parents have never been proud of me for anything.”

              "I'm sure that's not true."

              "Getting into Slytherin doesn't count." Beca stopped in the hallway and went about getting the Room of Requirement to appear. Once it did, she and Chloe entered it.

              "You should think about playing your mixes somewhere other than this room," Chloe said as Beca moved over to grab the laptop that was in the room.

              "This is the only place I can make them," Beca stated. "I don't have a laptop and I can't ask my parents for one. They don't like me having anything muggle-related."

              “Well I think your mixes should be heard some place other than this room,” Chloe said. “It’s a waste of talent.”

              Beca smiled and leaned over to kiss Chloe on the cheek. “I’ve got you around to hear them. That’s good enough.”

              Chloe could tell that the subject was now being dropped and decided to not force Beca to talk about it. Instead, she brought up the holidays. “So what are you doing this holiday?”

              “I’ll be here,” Beca replied. “My parents are going on a trip. You’re probably going home, right?” Beca hated that she’d have to go almost a month without seeing the redhead but she would definitely keep in touch with her while she was away.

              “I am,” Chloe replied. “My family always gets together with Aubrey’s during the holiday.”

               “My grandfather thinks holidays are ridiculous so of course my father does as well. My mother enjoys them, though. She always makes holiday cookies and such since she was never able to as a kid. Her parents are much like my grandfather. Strict and stuck in their old ways.”

              Chloe bit her lower lip and reached for Beca’s hand. “How would you feel about joining my family for Christmas?” Beca looked surprised by the question and Chloe worried that it really was too early in their relationship for her to be asking. “I’m sorry. I know it’s probably too soon. My father wants you over... mostly to interrogate you and be obnoxiously overprotective but my mother would love to have you as well.”

              Beca raised a brow. “And you?”

              Chloe rolled her eyes playfully. “That goes without saying.”

              Beca smiled before letting out a small sigh. “I guess if the Weasleys are inviting me over, it’d be terribly rude of me to decline.”

              Chloe beamed and pulled Beca into a hug. “Are you sure you want to go?” She asked when she pulled away. “I’d understand if you’d rather stay here.”

              Beca nodded. “It’d be nice spending time with a real family, you know?” Beca reached for the laptop sitting beside her and leaned back on the couch.

              Chloe smiled as she rested her head on Beca’s shoulder, still surprised and happy that Beca had agreed to spend time with her family.

             

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Chloe was being pressed up against the restroom wall by Beca as the two made out. They were supposed to be on their way to the library to study but one thing led to another and here they were. Chloe broke the kiss in order to take in the oxygen her lungs craved and Beca moved her lips to Chloe’s neck, placing soft kisses there.

              As the two remained lost in their make-out session, they didn’t notice Moaning Myrtle appear. “Making out in lavatories isn’t very lady-like.” Myrtle flew over to the girls, startling them.

              Beca ran a hand through her hair and glared at Myrtle. “What are you doing here?”

              “I’m always here!” Myrtle screeched then pouted. “Everyone avoids coming in here. I was happy to have company when I saw you two enter but you’ve been snogging for almost twenty minutes.”

              Chloe’s eyes widened. “You’ve been watching us?”

              “It’s not like I have anything better to do!” Myrtle snapped before whirling around them. She floated next to Beca and winked at her. “You know, if I was still alive, we’d be the cutest couple at Hogwarts.” She made kissing faces at Beca.             

              Knowing the ghost was lonely and often treated poorly, Beca refrained from harsh comment. “You would’ve been able to do way better than me, Myrtle.”

              The ghost giggled before swooping towards a stall and disappearing. The girls left the restroom and Chloe, linked her fingers with Beca’s.

              “You probably just made her century,” Chloe said with a smile.

              Beca shrugged. “I was just trying to get rid of her.”

              Chloe grinned but her grin disappeared when she saw McGonagall walking their way. “I haven’t done anything wrong today. Have you?”

              Beca smirked. “I might’ve tried to corrupt the Weasley’s daughter in a lavatory but that’s about it.”

              Chloe pulled her hand out of Beca’s and playfully hit her but they both stood up straight and looked attentive as McGonagall stopped in front of them.

              “Headmistress,” Chloe greeted, politely.

              “Miss Weasley, Miss Malfoy. Surely your time would be better spent studying than entertaining yourselves alone in a lavatory which, I must assure you both, is very un-lady-like.”

              “That seems to be the general consensus,” Beca muttered but quickly snapped her mouth shut when McGonagall stared sternly at her.

              Chloe and Beca noticed Bumper standing at the end of the hall grinning. He had obviously told the Headmistress where they had gone.

              “Anyway, Miss Malfoy, don’t make plans. Your detention will be taking place tonight.” McGonagall smiled when she noticed Beca’s shoulder’s slump. “Thought I had forgotten, did you? I like making students wait for their detention, springing it on them at random moments. Their expressions are always delightful.”

              Beca sighed. “What does this detention entail?”

              McGonagall smiled. “Luna Scamander will be taking you on a trip out into the Forbidden Forest with Mr. Goyle. She’ll be helping you identify the creatures that lurk there.”

              Chloe beamed at hearing the name of her family friend. Luna’s twin sons were Ravenclaws but they were only in their fifth year. “I do hope she stops in to say hi. Is she already here?”

              “She should be arriving a bit later,” McGonagall informed her.

              “Could I join in on this detention?” Chloe asked. “It’d be a great learning experience. I know Aubrey would be interested as well.”

              McGonagall smiled, looked pleased by Chloe’s request. “You’re just like your mother. If you wish to join them, then by all means do so.”

              Once McGonagall walked off, Beca smiled. “Detention just got bearable. Thanks for that.”

              Chloe looked confused. “Thanks for what?”

              “Asking to join so you can keep my company.”

              Chloe laughed. “I really am interested in exploring the forest, Beca. I’ve always wanted to go.”

              “And here I thought you wanted to spend more time with me,” Beca feigned hurt. “Come up to the Room of Requirement with me. I have new mixes I want you to hear.” A look crossed Chloe’s face that caught Beca off guard. “What’s wrong?”

              Chloe bit her bottom lip as she thought about how to phrase her words. “I don’t think that room’s good for you anymore, Beca.”

              Beca frowned. “What do you mean? That room’s perfect. It’s kept me sane my entire years at Hogwarts.”

              “But this is our last year,” Chloe pointed out. “You won’t have that room anymore. You need to learn to enjoy life without it. You need to mix out in the open and not in secret. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

              “I can’t, Chloe,” Beca said.

              “You can. You can be the first deejay of the wizarding world.”

              Beca shook her head. “Music will only ever be a passion. Nothing else. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

              “I just don’t understand,” Chloe said, unrelenting. “You have the opportunity to be different. You have the chance to be great. Don’t let your family keep you from that.”

               “Your family might be fine with you doing whatever makes you happy but that’s not the case with mine. I’m not lucky like you.”

              “What do you care what they think?” Chloe asked. “Do what makes you happy.”

              “I care because they are all I have whether I agree with them or not,” Beca stated before she began to walk away.

              “Beca,” Chloe called after her.

              “Just drop it,” Beca said before disappearing around the corner.

              Chloe sighed and thought about following after her girlfriend but decided in the end that the brunette needed her space.

 

 

              “I get where she’s coming from,” Aubrey said as she walked with Chloe down the hall two hours after Chloe’s argument with Beca. “A majority of her family is made up of ex-death eaters and Voldemort supporters. News that you two are dating will travel to them eventually and that alone might cause an uproar. Can you imagine if she told them she wanted to go live in the muggle world and make music or even bring it into this world to make a living out of it?”

              Chloe let out a breath of frustration. “I just don’t want her to bottle up her creativity once we leave here. She’ll be unhappy.”

              “You should let me hear one of these mixes,” Aubrey said.

              “She only plays them in that room,” Chloe huffed.

              The girls reached outside and saw Luna waiting there with Bumper and Beca.

              Luna smiled and waved to the girls. “I’m glad you two wanted to join in on this. I was thrilled when McGonagall told me.”

              Chloe and Aubrey took turns hugging the woman. “It’s good to see you,” Chloe said, happily.

              “Yeah, it’s been too long,” Aubrey agreed.

              “Hate to break up the reunion, but can we get on with this?” Bumper complained.

              Luna titled her head to the side and smiled at the boy. “Eager are we? Come along, then.” Luna turned and began to walk towards the forest.

              Chloe glanced at Beca and sighed as the brunette kept her gaze straight ahead. This was going to be a long detention at this rate.

             

 

 

              Once they made it into the depths of the forest using their wands for light, Bumper noticed something on a tree and fright took over immediately.

              “What is _that?”_ Bumper asked, pointing his wand towards the tree.

              Luna turned and squinted at the insect on one of the nearby trees. “That’s just a squid of some sort. Probably a lobalug.”

              Aubrey frowned at the uneducated answer of the magizoologist. She looked at Chloe, who too was frowning. “Luna a lobalug is an aquatic creature.”

              “Yeah, that there,” Chloe gestured to the creature. “Is a glumbumble.”

              “Oh right,” Luna laughed, lightly. “Silly me. It was too dark for me to notice.”

              Beca raised a brow. “Too dark to tell a sea creature from a land creature?”

              Luna smiled tightly at Beca. “I was really just testing you lot. Nicely done catching my purposely made mistake. Let’s continue.”

              Aubrey placed a hand on Chloe’s shoulder, stopping her from following Luna. “There’s something off here.”

              “I know,” Chloe whispered back. “Luna’s not acting like herself at all. Follow my lead.” Chloe and Aubrey caught up with the group and Chloe began to speak. “Luna what’s your favorite creature?”

              “Werewolves, I would have to say,” Luna answered.

              “Really?” Chloe asked. “Not blibbering humdingers?”

              Luna laughed and turned her head to look at Chloe. “A blibbering what? There’s no such thing.”

              Chloe and Aubrey stopped walking, holding their wands out at the witch. “Who are you?” Chloe asked.

              Luna turned around and smiled. “What’s the matter?”

              “You’re not Luna,” Aubrey said. “Who are you?”

              Beca pulled out her wand and held it out at the older witch. She trusted Chloe and Aubrey’s judgment on whether or not this was the real Luna Scamander.

              A dark, eerie chuckle sounded from Luna. “So infuriating you three are.” Luna pulled a small tube out of her pocket. “I guess I won’t be needing this anymore.” She tossed it to the feet of Chloe.

              Chloe kneeled down, continuing to point her wand at Luna and retrieved the tube. She smelled it and then looked at Aubrey and Beca. “Polyjuice potion.” She then looked at the Luna intruder. “Where is Luna?”

              “She’s alive…I left her with some creatures of my own. On second thought, it’s possible she’s dead.”

              “Who are you?” Bumper backed up until his back hit a tree.

              Beca moved so that she was closer to Chloe. “It’s Varsidius Mortis.”

             


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 

              Several wizards and witches stepped out of the shadows on either side of the students, blocking any chance they had at running or even a fair fight.

              Varsidius' head snapped to the side as the effects of the polyjuice potion began to wear off. He stepped away without a word, leaving his followers to watch after the teenagers.

              "Drop your wands," one of the wizards said. When the students didn't move, he took a step forward. "I could make you drop them but that won't be a pleasant experience."

              Bumper quickly dropped his wand and looked to the others. "Do as he says or we'll all die here."

              Chloe and Aubrey dropped their wands but Beca remained holding hers. Chloe placed a hand on Beca's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "We must listen to them."

              Beca let her wand slide from her fingers, the feeling of defenselessness taking over as she stared at the enemies before them.

              "What do we do?" Bumper asked. "It's not even me they want. It's you two," he looked at Chloe and Aubrey.

              "Quiet, Bumper," Beca snapped. She was trying to think of a solution and the last thing she needed was Bumper grating her nerves.

              Varsidius returned in his real form; shoulder length black and gray hair, dark eyes and a tall frame. He casted his sight on Bumper and pointed his wand at him. "Who are you?"

              "Bumper Goyle, sir. No relation to the Potters or Weasleys."

              "Then I have no need of you." Varsidius pointed his wand at Bumper. "Aveda Kedavra!"

              Bumper fell to the ground, his skin instantly taking on a palish gray color.

              "You didn't have to kill him," Chloe said. "He was no harm to you."

              "But he wasn't any good to me either," Varsidius replied. "You three got my sister thrown back in Azkaban. It took us years to escape and three silly children get her thrown back in." Varsidius looked at Beca and sneered. "You're a Malfoy if what I've read is correct."

              Beca nodded once.

              "You would betray us to help the people who took part in killing our leader?" Varidius asked, angrily. "Your grandfather must be unaware of your actions or I'm sure he'd kill you himself. It's a shame to see his granddaughter losing sight of his vision."

              "Voldemort was no leader of mine. Even if I was alive when he was around, I wouldn't let his ignorant ways influence me. You should all move on. He did nothing but cause chaos and take lives."

              Varsidius sneered at Beca, flicking his wand in her direction. Beca dropped to her knees as it became increasingly difficult for her to breathe. "You know nothing!"

              Chloe bent down to grab her wand but a  small blast was made near the wand, barely missing her hand. She looked at Varsidius and saw the man grinning at her.

              "Don't worry.I don't plan on killing anyone else... yet. There are some things I must know first." Varsidius looked at Aubrey. "Your father has hidden the Elder wand. Where is it?"

              "He destroyed it." Aubrey's words barely had time to leave her mouth before she found herself colliding with a tree. She dropped to the ground and glared at the man before standing up. "The Elder wand is gone. I won't ever say otherwise, because that is the truth."

              Varsidius shook his head. "No one would destroy such power. Not even a do-gooder such as your father." Varsidius then looked to Chloe. "Maybe your mother hid it for him. She's rather smart. She must've hid it somewhere clever."

              "There is no wand," Chloe answered.

              Varsidius tilted his head to the side as he thought carefully. "Very well. I have no need for any of you then, but don't worry. I won't kill you."

              Aubrey looked skeptical. She knew the wizard was planning something. "Then what will you do with us?"

              "Send you to visit your dear friend, Luna." Varsidius looked to his minions. "Grab their wands and lead them to the portkey.”

              "That sounds promising," Beca muttered sarcastically.

              A wizard grabbed the three wands from off the ground and they began to lead the girls towards the hidden portkey.

              “Where is the portkey going to take us?” Aubrey asked.

              Varsidius smiled as he continued to walk ahead of them. “Somewhere you really don’t want to be.”

              After a few minutes, everyone stopped walking and gathered around a broken end of a broom stick. Varsidius took the three wands away from the wizard who had them before stepping into the middle of the circle. Three other wizards pushed Beca, Chloe and Aubrey so that they would join him.

              Varsidius used his wand to make the broken broom stick float before them. “Go on,” he nodded to the object.

              Beca took Chloe’s hand into her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze as she placed her free hand on the stick.

              Chloe and Beca followed suit and as the portkey began to work, Varsidius placed his hand on it as well. The four of them were swooped up into something akin to a whirlpool. It felt like minutes but it was only seconds before the three girls were landing on a hard cold ground.

              Varsidius landed comfortably on his feet and stared down at the witches. “I’m being kind enough to leave you your wands. Varsidius tossed the three wands behind him out of the witches’ reach. “You’ll be able to die fighting. There’s pride in that at least.” Varsidius knelt down, placing his hand on the broken broom stick, which transported him out of the cave he had left the girls in.

              “Any idea where we are?” Beca asked as she picked up the wands.

              A loud roar was heard through the cave causing it to shake a bit.

              “I don’t want to know what that was,” Beca said.

              “Probably a dragon,” Aubrey said, nonchalantly.

              Beca glared at the blonde. “I said I didn’t want to know.” Beca handed Chloe her wand and then Aubrey hers.

              “Let’s go find Luna and get out of here,” Chloe said.

              “Lumos,” Beca said, causing a light to shine from the tip of her wand, lighting up the dark cave.

              Aubrey and Chloe followed suit before they began to walk down the only path until they reached a door. Beca slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside.

              “There’s nothing here,” Beca said. “Just another long path.”

              Fluttering sounds could be heard followed by high-pitched squeaking.

              “Oh no,” Aubrey groaned.

              “Cornish pixies,” Chloe said as a slew of them rushed their way.

              Before Beca could even think about casting a spell, her wand was ripped from her hand and pixies were pulling at her hair and clothes.

              Beca swatted them away and yelled in frustration. “That stupid thing has got my wand!”

              Aubrey pointed her wand up at the air. “Immobulus!”

              The squeaking and fluttering immediately stopped as the cornish pixies began to move slowly through the air. Beca retrieved her wand and gestured to the next door. “Let’s get out of here before they start moving again.” They continued on through the door, hoping to find Luna and then a way out of this place.

 

 

 

              Malfoy glared at Headmistress McGonagall. “What do you mean she’s missing?”

              Mrs. Malfoy placed a hand on her husband’s shoulder. “Let her finish.”

              McGonagall nodded in appreciation at Draco’s wife before looking at the other parents in the room. “

              Draco backed off of the Headmistress only to turn his attention to Ron and Harry. "I know Beca has befriended your daughters. It's their fault she's missing. You and your family have a target on your backs and now my daughter is caught in the middle!"

              "Stop it!" Ginny Weasley yelled, having had enough of Draco. "Standing here arguing won't fix anything. We need to go to the forest and look for them."

              "Ginny's right," Hermione agreed. "We need to get out there and look around."

              "Not all of us," Harry said. "It could be a trap to lure us there. I'll go."

              "Me as well," Ron said.

              Hermione scoffed. "I'm not going to wait around here to worry.”

              “We’ll all go,” Ginny said.

              “Draco, you should stay.” Harry knew Draco would be a loose cannon if he came along.

              “Absolutely not!” Draco bellowed. “My daughter needs me!”

              “We’ll get her back,” Harry promised.

              Draco laughed dryly. “I’m supposed to believe you’ll do all you can to save her?”

              “Beca’s a good girl,” Harry began.

              “Granted a bit rough around the edges, but to no fault of her own.” Ron cut in, looking Draco up and down.

              Ginny elbowed her brother in the side as she gave him a disapproving look.

              “We won’t let anything happen to your daughter,” Ron said as he rubbed his side. “Besides, Chloe would kill us herself if we let anything happen to her girlfriend.”  

              Hermione closed her eyes for a brief moment, not believing that her husband had just let that slip. When she opened her eyes, she saw Draco clenching his fists to his sides.

              “Girlfriend?” Draco repeated.

              “Oops,” Ron said, realizing his mistake.

              “We should get going,” Harry said. “Luna and the girls could be up against anything out there in that forest.” He placed a hand on Ginny’s shoulder and then kissed her on the temple. “Stay behind with Draco.” Before Ginny could open her mouth to protest, Harry continued. “If anything happens to us, you’ll at least be around for Aubrey and Chloe.”

              Ginny nodded her head before hugging Harry. “Be safe.”

              “Always,” Harry smiled before pulling out of the hug.

              Ginny hugged Ron and Hermione as well before the three headed down the hallway. She gave a small smile and glanced at McGonagall before looking back down the hall. “The three of them off to save the day. It feels like old times.”

              McGonagall smiled and placed an arm around Ginny’s shoulders. “Some things never change.”  

               

             

 

             

             

             

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 

              Stacie Flint was walking through the forbidden forest, wand clenched in her hand as she tried to keep her breathing even. She had heard The Headmistress talking to another professor about sending owls to Aubrey, Chloe, Beca and Bumper's parents but she wasn't going to sit back and do nothing while her only real friend was in trouble. Stacie heard a rustling sound and quickly hid behind a tree.

              "What happens now?" She heard a deep scratchy voice ask.

              "We take care of Potter and his friends next," Varsidius could be heard saying. "The port key can be used two more times. I want to send them down there to die with their children. Then we will work on getting my sister out of Azkaban."

              Once the wizards were gone, Stacie continued through the forest. "A port key," she muttered as she looked around. It could really be anything. She examined everything as she moved deeper into the forest but stopped when she heard a branch break. She turned around quickly and saw a woman dressed all in black standing before her.

              "What are you doing out here, Stacie?" The woman asked.

              "Aunt Dina," Stacie said, surprised. "I was just out... going for a stroll."

              "The truth," Dina said.

              "Beca's missing. I'm looking for her," Stacie answered. "Have you seen her?"

              "I have. She's probably dead by now," Dina said, angrily. "That girl's mind has been plagued."

              Stacie knew her aunt was a Voldemort supporter; much more hardcore about it than her parents were. Even though he hated muggles, even her father thought Voldemort was too extreme. "Beca's my best friend," Stacie said through gritted teeth.

              "You can find another," Dina said.

              Stacie held up her wand quickly, pointing it at the woman. "Confundo!"

              Dina froze for a moment before blinking blankly a few times. She looked around before looking at Stacie in confusion. “What’s going on?”

              “You need to head back to Hogwarts and tell the Headmistress about Varsidius,” Stacie ordered.

              “Hogwarts, headmistress, Varsidius,” Dina repeated. “I can do that,” she said as she walked off towards the school.

              Stacie quickly ran off but didn’t have to go very far before she noticed an old broomstick on the ground. She stared at it for a moment before taking a deep breath and bending down to place her hand on it.

 

 

              "We've walked this way before," Beca said, agitated from their lack of progress. They had already encountered several unpleasant creatures and were cut up and bruised. "We must be missing something."

              Aubrey nodded in agreement. "Look around. Maybe there's a secret door or something."

              Chloe moved over to Beca, placing a hand on her arm. "Can we talk?"

              Beca nodded as she went about looking for a way out of the cave. "I've got time."

              "I'm sorry I upset you earlier," Chloe said. "I just wanted to help."

              Beca turned to give Chloe her attention. "You were right. I depend too much on that room. I'm going to tell my parents about what I want to do with music and hope it doesn't go as badly as I think it will."

              "Beca if you're going to do that because of me-," Chloe began.

              "I'm doing it because it's time," Beca explained. “I’ve been trying to please my parents for the longest time but now it’s time for me to break free of them and do what makes me happy.”

              Chloe smiled and pulled Beca into a hug. “I’m glad to hear you say that.”

              "Hey, Chloe,” Beca began, causing Chloe to pull back from the hug to look her in the eyes. “If for some reason we don't make it out of here, I want you to know that... I like being around you... and I think you're great... I care about you a lot. I just, um..."

              Chloe placed a kiss on Beca's lips and lingered there for a moment before pulling away. "Me too, Beca. Me too.”

              Beca's eyes widened at the admission. Were they on the same page? Did Chloe understand what she was struggling to say?

              "I think I found something!" Aubrey called to them.

              Chloe walked over to her best friend, leaving Beca to follow. Beca smiled briefly, replaying Chloe's words in her head as she moved to the wall that Aubrey was facing.

              Aubrey pointed to a section of the wall that was protruding out a bit more than the surrounding area. “There’s a passage here.”

              Aubrey took a step back with her friends as she pulled out her wand. She pointed it at the wall and casted a spell. "Alohomora."

              The wall disappeared altogether from the use of the unlock spell and Chloe bumped Aubrey's shoulder with her own in excitement. "Nicely done, Bree."

              The three stepped through the doorway and within moments of walking through it, the wall reappeared.

              "At least there's light here," Chloe said, referring to the multitude of torches on the wall.

              As they walked further down the new passage, they heard a dragon's roar and then someone scream.

              "That's Luna. She's nearby." Chloe sped up her pace and as she turned the corner, she quickly retreated back, holding out her arm to stop Aubrey and Beca from moving.

              Not even a second later, flames came shooting down the hall.

              Beca moved Chloe out of the way to stand where the redhead had just been. She peeked around the corner and saw the massive dragon at the end of the hall. She looked down the other end and saw Luna hiding behind a rock down by a dead end.

              "Luna are you all right?" Beca called to the woman.

              "That depends on your definition of all right but I'm alive so that has to count for something. May I ask who you are?"

              "Beca... Malfoy. I'm here with Chloe and Aubrey."

              "We're going to get the attention of the dragon so you can get out of there." Chloe called to her.

              "Be careful," Luna said.

              "How exactly are we going to do that?" Aubrey asked.

              “Well not getting killed is a good start,” Beca quipped.

              Aubrey narrowed her eyes at the brunette. “I meant, how are we going to distract the dragon?”

              Beca gestured down the hall. “I’ll get it to follow me down this hall and you three will go through the door it’s blocking. Hopefully there’s a loop around somewhere so I can get to you.”

              “And that leaves you running for your life,” Chloe said, disagreeing with Beca’s idea. “I’ll distract it.”

              “No, please don’t argue with me now,” Beca begged. “We need to get out of here. I’ll be fine.”

              Chloe pulled Beca into a kiss before hugging her. “Stay safe.”

              Beca nodded and stepped out into the Dragon’s view. She snapped her wand in the creature’s direction, expelling a spell from her wand. The dragon roared and began to go after Beca. She took off down the hall as the dragon moved quickly to catch up to her.

              “Let’s go,” Aubrey said once the dragon was down the hall, focused on Beca. Chloe didn’t move so Aubrey had to tug on her arm. “She’ll be fine.”

              Luna moved out from behind the rock, approaching her friends’ children. “Go see what’s behind that door and I’ll go get Beca.”

              The dragon’s harsh roar sounded down the hall along with a loud stomping sound. The cave began to shake and pebbles began to fall.

              “Oh no,” Luna said as bigger rocks began to drop at their feet. “Run to that room quickly!”

              They ran down the hall where the dragon had been before and entered the room. It was another dead end. The only thing in the room was an old tattered jacket.

              Rocks continued to fall and Luna pulled the girls further away from the door. She knelt down near the tattered jacket and squinted at it as the cave continued to fall apart. “I think this is a portkey.”

              Aubrey’s eyes widened. “Great, let’s go get Beca and get out of here!”

              A section of the ceiling fell and Luna was hit on the head, landing on top of the jacket. Light began to shine from the jacket and Chloe looked torn.

              “I can’t leave her, Aubrey,” Chloe said, backing away from her friend.

              “You’ll die in here,” Aubrey said, just as torn as Chloe. “If you stay, I stay.”

              “No, go!” Chloe ordered. “I’ll find another way out of here!”

              “I’m sorry.” Aubrey grabbed Chloe by the wrist and bent down to touch the jacket.

 

             

              Stacie climbed on top of a pile of rocks that had collapsed onto the ground and jumped down onto the other side. “Beca?!” She called out. “Chloe?! Aubrey?!” Sighing when she didn’t get a response, she continued down the cave.  

              A sudden puff of smoke startled her and she snapped her head to the right, spotting a dragon trapped under rocks. She quickly made her way past the dragon and continued down the hall in search of the others.

 

 

              Chloe and Aubrey landed on the ground outside with Luna who was still unconscious.

              Chloe stood up and pushed Aubrey angrily. “Why did you do that?! We just left her trapped down there!”

              “The room was caving in and the portkey had been activated!” Aubrey shouted back. “I did what I thought was best!”

              Chloe looked on the ground and spotted the portkey. She picked it up but nothing happened. She threw the jacket and dropped to her knees in tears.

              Aubrey bent down and pulled Chloe into a hug. Chloe tried to push her away but the blonde held onto her tightly. “I’m sorry, Chloe. I’m sorry.”

              “Chloe! Aubrey!” Hermione ran over to them and bent down. “Are you two okay?” She saw Luna and her heart sped up in panic. “Is Luna-,”

              “No, she’s fine,” Aubrey assured her. “Just unconscious.”

              “Where are Beca and Bumper?” Harry asked as she bent down to hug his daughter.

              “Bumper’s dead,” Aubrey answered. “And Beca… we had to leave her. We didn’t have a choice.”

              “I wanted to stay!” Chloe shouted through her sobs.

              “You would’ve died!” Aubrey yelled back. “Beca would’ve done the same thing.”

              Chloe knew Aubrey was right. She just couldn’t process it. Beca was gone. She would never see her or hear her voice again.

              Hermione continued to hug her daughter as the redhead cried into her shoulder.

              Blue light flashed in the night sky, drawing everyone’s attention. Hermione pulled out of the hug and withdrew her wand as she stood.

              Stacie and Beca landed on the ground and the blue light disappeared.

              “I could go the rest of my life without traveling via a portkey,” Beca groaned out as she moved to stand.

              Chloe froze for a moment, simply looking at her girlfriend and before Beca knew it, the redhead was crashing into her body, arms wrapped around her.

              Beca returned the hug as Chloe continued to cry but this time from happiness.

              “It’s okay,” Beca whispered to her. “I’m okay. We’re okay.” She pulled away from Chloe and wiped her tears away before kissing her on the forehead.

              Chloe looked at Stacie who was now standing as well. “How’d you get here?” Stacie explained what had happened and Chloe hugged the taller girl. “You risked a lot.”

              “I couldn’t very well let my best friend die,” Stacie said. “I wouldn’t have anyone to cause trouble with.”

              Beca smiled but then it faded when she realized that her parents weren’t around.

              Hermione took notice of this and placed a hand on Beca’s shoulder. “They’re waiting for you at Hogwarts. Your father wanted to come but we thought it was best if he stayed there.”

              Harry looked to Stacie and gave her a nod of appreciation. “We ran into your aunt on the way here. She told us everything. Varsidius will be back in Azkaban by tonight. Well done, Stacie.”

              “Let’s get out of here,” Ron said as he moved to pick up Luna. “I think you four have seen enough of the Dark Forest to last you a lifetime.”

             

             

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

              As Beca approached the school with the others, she watched as Ginny ran to Aubrey to give her a hug and then Chloe while McGonagall went over to Bumper’s parents, who had finally arrived. She saw relief on her own mother’s face as the woman approached her but anger on her father’s.

              “Are you hurt?” Draco asked, impatiently.

              Beca shook her head. “Nothing serious.”

              “Good, what’s this nonsense about you dating Chloe Weasley?”

              “Not now, Draco,” Mrs. Malfoy said as she hugged her daughter. “She’s had a long day.”

              “Is it true?” Draco asked his daughter through gritted teeth. “Are you dating that girl?”

              Beca nodded. “I am.”

              “End it,” Draco ordered. “End it now and we can forget about it.”

              Beca furrowed her brows. “I won’t do that.”

              “Do you know what your grandfather will say when he finds out?” Draco asked, angrily.

              “I don’t care,” Beca replied. “I don’t care what any of you think anymore.”

              “It’s preposterous, Beca!” Draco yelled, drawing the attention of Stacie, the Weasleys and Potters who were still outside. “A Malfoy dating a Weasley… a Slytherin with a Griffindor. You’ve gone mad!”

              “Not mad,” Beca said. “I’ve finally just come to my senses! I wasn’t even meant to be in Slytherin. I asked the hat to put me there.”

              “What?” Draco asked, astonished.

              “I was supposed to be in Ravenclaw but I knew that wouldn’t bode well being a Malfoy. I would’ve been shunned anyway if I ended up anywhere but in Slytherin. I’m so tired of your name dragging me down. I don’t feel like a Malfoy! I don’t hate like you hate. I get that you have things that you want to prove to your father but I won’t be caught in the middle of it anymore! I want to be happy. I want to mix music and visit the muggle world. I can’t live the life you want me to.”

              “Visit the muggle world?” Draco looked from Beca to his wife. “She’s damn well lost it.”

              “We’ll discuss it later,” Mrs. Malfoy said quietly. “Now isn’t the time.”

              Draco pointed a finger at Beca. “You end things with that girl. I mean it.” Draco turned, walking away without another word.

              Mrs. Malfoy brushed a strand of hair from Beca’s face. “I’m sorry, but he’s right. It just wouldn’t be socially acceptable to continue on this path you’re on. Do you understand?”

              “Sure.” Beca watched her mother walk away before turning to head inside, avoiding eye contact with everyone else.

              Stacie and Chloe both moved to follow Beca inside but they were stopped by Hermione. “Let me.” She walked inside and quietly followed Beca.

              Chloe clenched her jaw in anger and made her way towards Draco, head held high. “You’re wrong.”

              Draco turned around and glared at the redhead. “You keep away from my daughter. You’re obviously filling her head with all this nonsense. You’re going to ruin her life.”

              “You want to know who’s ruining her life?” Chloe asked, angrily. “You are. Beca just wants to be happy. She’s been trying for years to fit in to what your family want her to be and she’s not happy. She just wants to make music and not live in your shadow. Just because you have something to prove to your father doesn’t mean Beca has to prove anything to any of you.”

              “How dare you speak to me this way!” Draco snapped.

              “Don’t you raise your voice at my daughter!” Ron stepped between them.

              Ginny placed her hand on her brother’s shoulder to calm him down. “Let’s head inside. The girls should be looked over by a nurse.”

 

 

              Beca stopped walking as she reached the Room of Requirement. Hermione smiled and approached the brunette. “Do you come here often?”

              Beca was surprised to hear Hermione’s voice. She knew she was being followed but had been expecting her best friend or girlfriend. “I do. I make music in it. Chloe wants me to stop coming here. She wants me to live life out loud and not locked up in this room.” Beca leaned against the wall and slid down until she was sitting.

              Hermione joined her. “She’s right. You shouldn’t have to lock yourself up in a room to enjoy what you love.”

              “My parents-,”

              “Will get over it,” Hermione finished. “Or maybe they won’t, but at least you’ll have finally done what you want to do. You can live the life you want.”

              Beca sighed. “I wish it were that easy. I’m graduating. If I don’t listen to them, I won’t have a home to go to.”

              Hermione put an arm around Beca’s shoulders and pulled her in close, feeling her stiffen at the contact. “You’ll have a home if that one fails you. But even if they surprise you, the Weasley home is always open to you.”

              Beca smiled. “Thank you. I look forward to spending the holiday with your family. Well, I’m slightly worried about what Mr. Weasley has planned for me  but other than that, I’m looking forward to it.”

              Hermione laughed. “My husband’s all talk. You have nothing to fear there as long as you treat Chloe right.”

              Hermione glanced to the side and saw Chloe walking their way. “I’ll see you later, Beca.” Hermione stood up and placed a kiss on Chloe’s temple before walking off.

              “You all right?” Chloe asked as she moved to sit down beside Beca where her mother had just been.

              Beca smiled. “Yeah, I’ll be just fine.”

              Chloe linked her fingers with Beca’s. “I’m sorry about your parents.”

              Beca shrugged. “Their reaction didn’t surprise me any. I’m ready to live my life the way I want to.”

              “That’s great, Beca,” Chloe said. “You deserve to be happy.”

              “How’s Luna?” Beca asked.

              “I’m going to head there now. Do you care to join me?”

              Beca stood up, pulling Chloe up with her. “Sure. I hope she’s all right.”

              “My father said she should be,” Chloe said. “I just hope we won’t be seeing anymore of the Mortis twins.”

             

 

               

 

              The holidays had arrived and Beca had been at the Weasley’s for two days now. She had thought she’d feel out of place or unwanted but that hadn’t been the case at all. She was enjoying herself immensely. And that definitely had something to do with the beautiful redhead she was currently making-out with.

              Beca and Chloe were lying on their sides, hands resting on each other’s hips as they lost themselves in their kissing. Beca let the tip of her fingers slip under Chloe’s shirt and she caressed her girlfriend’s smooth skin.

              “Chloe your door is supposed to be completely open not ajar!” Ron said as he pushed the door open.

              Beca pulled away from Chloe and quickly got off of the bed, running a hand through her hair nervously.

              Chloe sighed and sat up on her bed. “Dad!”

              “Don’t you “dad” me.” Ron pointed to the door. “The door stays like this. Not like this,” he moved the door so it was slightly open like it had been before. “Or like this,” he moved it so it was open a bit more. “The door knob must be touching the wall at all times when your girlfriend is in your room.”

              “Understood,” Chloe said.

              “Ron leave them alone!” Hermione yelled from elsewhere in the house.

              “They were snogging!” Ron yelled back. “On the bed! Lying down!”

              “Ron!” Hermione yelled again.

              Sighing, Ron left the room to go to his wife.

              “He hates me.”

              “He does not,” Chloe smiled. “Come here”

              Beca shook her head. “He might come back.”

              Chloe got up from the bed and backed Beca up against the wall, pressing her lips to the brunette’s. Beca placed her hands on Chloe’s hips and parted her lips as Chloe’s tongue begged for entry.

              After a few minutes, Chloe pulled away to catch her breath. She rested her head on Beca’s shoulder and let out a light laugh.

              “What’s funny?” Beca asked, linking her fingers with Chloe’s.

              Chloe raised her head. “Just thinking about whether or not the Room of Requirement would appear for what I need it for.”

              “What do you need it for?” Beca asked, confused.

              Chloe shook her head and kissed Beca. “Never mind. Come on, let’s go help my mum.”

              Beca watched Chloe leave but stayed where she was as she thought about what her girlfriend had said. Beca’s eyes widened as realization dawned on her. “Oh.”

              “Beca!” Chloe called for her girlfriend.

              Beca left the room and made her way downstairs where Chloe was sitting in the living room with her parents. “It’s Christmas Eve. We have a tradition where we each open up one present.”

              Chloe got up and picked up a meticulously wrapped present. “This one’s yours.”

              Beca was surprised. She honestly hadn’t been expecting a present.

              “Well go on then,” Ron smiled. “Open it.”

              Beca slowly tore the paper off until she was met with a laptop. Her eyes widened and she looked around at the Weasleys. “A laptop.”

              Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek. “Yes, a laptop. My dad went and got it the other day and I set it up with all the musical stuff you’ll need to make your mixes.”

              “We’re having a Christmas party tomorrow. Maybe you can play some of your mixes for us,” Hermione added.

              Beca hadn’t realized she was crying until Chloe brought her hand up to wipe away the tears. “This is amazing. Thank you so much.” These feelings were foreign to Beca and she wasn’t sure what to do with them.

              “There’s a second part to this present but we can’t go without the others here,” Chloe said.

              “There’s more than this?” Beca asked, surprised.

              Ron grinned. “A trip to the muggle world. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

              Beca was now beaming. “I would.”

              “My grandfather got us money we can use in that world,” Chloe stated. “You can buy more music-related things.”

              “This is amazing,” Beca said, happily. “Thank you all again.” Beca got up and moved to the tree. “I got you all something too.” She picked up three presents and handed them out.  

              Ron opened his present and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. “A quaffle signed by each member of the Chudley Cannons!”

              Hermione smiled and looked at her own present. “Newt Scamander’s new book. This hasn’t even been released yet.”

              “Surprisingly the Malfoy name comes in handy at times,” Beca stated.

              “Thank you. Really.” Hermione said as she opened the book up to the first page.

              “And we’ve lost her,” Ron joked as his wife immersed herself in the book.

              “Open yours,” Beca said.

              Chloe smiled and opened her present, revealing an oval locket. Beca bit her bottom lip as she watched Chloe open the locket. The redhead smiled at the picture of her kissing Beca on the cheek. A picture taken by Amy.

              “I had a really hard time figuring out what to get you,” Beca admitted. “I know it’s not much…”

              “It’s beautiful, Beca.” Chloe looked away from the picture to look at Beca. “I’ll wear it always.”

              Beca grinned. “Yeah?”

              Chloe laughed. “Yeah.” She leaned over, kissing Beca passionately.

              Ron opened his mouth to speak but Hermione hit him with her book. “Come on,” she whispered.

              “And leave them like that?” Ron asked.

              Hermione smiled. “Yes.”

              Ron sighed and followed Hermione out of the living room, giving Beca and Chloe their privacy.

             


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

              Beca was perched on the windowsill in Chloe’s room as she looked out the window at the fresh snow that had fallen the previous night. She was having a great day but she couldn’t help but be in a foul mood.

              “The others will be here soon,” Chloe said as she entered her room. She frowned when she saw the solemn look on her girlfriend’s face. “What’s the matter?”

              Beca looked away from the window and smiled. “Nothing.” She stood up and gestured towards the doorway. “I’m ready whenever you guys are.”

              Chloe wrapped her fingers around Beca’s wrist and pulled her down to sit on the edge of the bed. “Talk to me, Beca. What’s wrong?”

              Beca bit her bottom lip and looked down at the floor. “It’s stupid. I shouldn’t even care. I’m just having a moment.”

              “Nothing you just said answered my question.” Chloe brushed a strand of hair away from Beca’s face, placing a gentle kiss to her temple. “I’m here for you.”

              Beca linked her fingers with Chloe’s. “I know.” They remained silent for a moment before Beca spoke. “I thought they’d contact me. At least my mother, anyway.”

              Chloe placed an arm around Beca and pulled her into a hug. “That’s not stupid. We can go to your house if you want.”

              Beca scoffed. “If they don’t want to see me, then I’m fine with not seeing them. I just thought I meant a little more to them is all.”

              “They’re being idiots right now but they care,” Chloe assured her. “Don’t let them ruin your Christmas, okay?”

              Beca nodded and Chloe kissed her on the cheek. “Sorry for being mopey. Don’t tell Aubrey. She doesn’t think I can manage an emotion that isn’t hate-fueled. I want to keep it that way.”

              Chloe laughed and kissed Beca again. “No worries. Your secret is safe.” A loud knocking could be heard from downstairs and Chloe stood up. “That must be the others.”

              “Griffin, Happy Christmas Eve! What brings you here?” Beca and Chloe heard Ron say.

              “Who’s Griffin?” Beca asked.

              “A friend of my parents. He’s an Auror like my father and Harry.” Chloe closed her door. “His visit works out in our favor.” Chloe moved to sit in the middle of her bed and patted the space beside her.

              Beca shook her head and stood up. “Your father-,”

              “Will be busy for a few minutes,” Chloe cut her off.  “Come here.”

              Beca got onto the bed and Chloe moved to straddle her lap. The two immediately lost themselves in a make-out session.

 

 

              “What do you mean there was an attack on Azkaban?” Ron whispered loudly.

              “It was Varsidius. He was never captured,” Griffin explained. “Someone had taken polyjuice potion to look like him.”

              “And the guards never realized that?” Hermione asked, angrily.

              “Ron and Harry were the ones who personally locked “Varsidius” up,” Griffin said. “I guess the polyjuice potion wore off shortly after he was put there because the guards thought the man there was Varsidius up until the attack.”

              “Did he release all his followers?” Ron asked.

              Griffin shook his head. “Only his sister.”

              “We’re not safe here,” Hermione stated. “We have to leave once Harry and the others arrive.”

               

 

 

              Stacie was looking at the pictures in Aubrey’s room. Most were of the blonde and Chloe. She stopped on a picture of Aubrey with her parents and picked up the frame.

              “Family photo,” Aubrey replied. “We take a new one every year. My grandmother likes to have them.”

              Stacie set the photo down and turned to look at Aubrey. “That’s nice. I don’t have any family photos. My parents hate each other.”

              Aubrey held out a glass of juice to the brunette. “They’re divorced, right?”

              “Yes, thank god,” Stacie replied and sipped the drink. “Thanks.”

              “You’re welcome,” Aubrey replied. “We should be leaving via portkey soon. It’ll drop us right in front of Chloe’s house. And uh, sorry about your parents.”

              Stacie shook her head. “Don’t be. My dad’s an idiot.”

              Aubrey sat down on the edge of her bed and sipped her own drink, not sure how to carry on a conversation with Stacie. “So, what do you usually do during the holidays?”

              Stacie grinned and turned away from the photos to look at Aubrey. “You don’t have to bother with small talk. I know I’m only here because Chloe talked you into helping her surprise Beca.”

              “I just don’t know what to talk about,” Aubrey sighed. “I don’t know much about you. There’s no reason we can’t be friends. Our best friends are dating so we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.”

              Stacie gestured to the empty space next to Aubrey. “May I?” Aubrey nodded and Stacie sat down beside her. “There’s not much to tell. Ask whatever you want and I’ll answer it.”

              “Did you ask the sorting hat to put you in Slytherin like Beca did?” Aubrey asked.

              Stacie laughed. “No. I’m definitely Slytherin… just not the idea of Slytherin that everyone has in their minds already. Do I like to win? Yes. Am I going to do whatever I can to succeed? Definitely, but I won’t cheat or hurt anyone to get where I want to be. Believe it or not, not all Slytherin are horrible people.”

              “Yeah, I’m starting to realize that,” Aubrey admitted with a small smile.

              Stacie smiled back and the two spent the next few minutes sharing information about themselves.  

 

 

 

              Beca trailed her hands up the front of Chloe’s shirt, letting her fingers linger at the edge of Chloe’s bra.

              “Go ahead,” Chloe breathed out as she pulled away from the kiss.

              “We have to stop,” Beca said, reluctantly. She pulled her hands out from under Chloe’s shirt.

              Chloe rested her forehead against Beca’s. “Do you remember what I said earlier?”

              Beca grinned. “You talk a lot.”

              Chloe pulled away from Beca and playfully poked her in the stomach. “My joke about the Room of Requirement.”

              “Oh, that. Yeah, I remember that,” Beca said, blushing slightly.

              Chloe smiled at how cute her girlfriend was being. “I want to be with you, Beca… more intimately.”

              “I want the same thing,” Beca said. “As long as you’re sure.”

              Chloe kissed Beca briefly. “I’m sure. I just don’t think I can wait until the holidays are over.”

              “Not much choice there. The last thing I need is your parents catching me corrupting their daughter.”

              Chloe laughed and got up from Beca’s lap. “Speaking of my parents, let’s go see what they’re doing.”

              Beca allowed Chloe to pull her up from the bed and followed her downstairs to the living room. Things seemed intense. Ron was pacing while Hermione sat with a frown, obviously thinking in overdrive.

              “What’s wrong?” Chloe looked to Griffin to answer her question.

              Hermione stood up. “You should go, Griffin.”

              “I can’t leave. What if-,”

              “I’m sure your family would love to have you home,” Hermione cut him off. “How old is your youngest again? A couple of months, right?”

              Griffin nodded, knowing Hermione wanted him out of harm’s way.

              “Can you take Chloe and Beca to Fred’s?” Hermione asked. “And tell him when Aubrey gets here with Beca’s friend Stacie, I’ll send them his way as well.”

              Beca looked at Chloe. “Stacie’s coming?”

              “It was supposed to be a surprise,” Chloe replied. “I figured you’d want to go to the muggle world for the first time with your best friend in tow.” Chloe looked back to her parents. “What’s going on?”

              Ron moved over to his daughter and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Varsidius and Dementia are not at Azkaban. There’s a big chance they’ll be after us again.”

              “I’m not going anywhere,” Chloe said. “If you two are staying, I’m fighting by your side.”

              “Absolutely not.” Hermione stood up. “You’re leaving with Griffin.”

              “I’ll get our wands,” Beca said to Chloe.

              Chloe nodded and looked back to her parents. “You can’t fight them alone.”

              “Can you just leave with Griffin and not argue?” Ron asked.

              Chloe opened her mouth to respond but the house began to shake causing the lights to flicker.

              Griffin moved to the window and pulled the curtain back a bit. “I don’t see anyone.”

              The loud sound of the windows break resounded through the house as Griffin, Ron, Hermione and Chloe were sent flying back. Griffin hit the wall and landed unconscious on the floor. Chloe looked to her parents and saw that her mother was pulling a large piece of glass from her shoulder.

              “Mom!”

              “I’m fine,” Hermione said as she dropped the glass and stood up.

              Ron got up as well and looked to his daughter who had several small cuts adorning her face just like his did. “Chloe get upstairs!”

              Beca came rushing downstairs and handed Chloe her wand. “Are you okay?”

              Chloe nodded and noticed that the glass had cut Beca up as well.

              The door flew open with a loud bang and Varsidius strolled in with Dementia. Dementia sniffed the air and then frowned. “What a shame. I was hoping for an early Christmas dinner.”

              Varsidius walked further into the house and glanced around at his four enemies. “I hope we’re not interrupting anything. We just wanted to give you an early Christmas present.”

              Dementia cackled, making Chloe and the others wince. “Death should suit you all very well.”

             

             


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

              Varsidius turned his gaze to Beca and Chloe, a smirk spreading across his lips. "I see you two are harder to kill than I imagined. Very frustrating, you are. Like annoying doxies."

              "You're not exactly a ray of sunshine yourself," Beca shot back.

              Chloe linked her fingers with Beca's and squeezed it gently, a silent warning not to piss off the psychos who had wands pointed at them.

              "Leave them out of this," Ron said. "Your problem is with us."

              Dementia pointed her wand at Ron causing him to drop his wand and place his hands over his throat as he gasped for air.

              “Stop it!” Chloe yelled.

              “Ah ah!” Varsidius pointed his wand at Hermione as she flicked her wand back preparing to cast a spell. “Don’t do it. You’ll regret it very much.” Varsidius gestured to his feet. “Drop it.” Hermione tossed her wand at the man’s feet. “Very good.”

              “Anyway,” Dementia began. “Since we’re kind people we’ve decided that not all of you should die.”

              “Just one of you,” Varsidius continued. “And the rest of you will have to live with it for the rest of your lives. A fate so much worse than death.”

              “So, who’s it going to be?” Dementia asked.

              Hermione began to step forward but Ron pulled her back and stepped forward himself. “Me.”

              “No!” Ron and Chloe exclaimed.

              Beca shook her head. “I’ll be the one.”

              “That’s sweet of you,” Dementia smiled. “But your death probably won’t matter to them. Not for long. It has to be one of them,” she glanced at Hermione, Ron and Chloe. “So, again I ask, who’s it going to be?”

              Chloe stepped forward and dropped her wand at her feet. “It should be me. You want to hurt them than you should take their daughter away.”

              “Chloe, no!” Beca raised her wand at Varsidius but the wand was ripped from her hand and landed with ease in Dementia’s grasp.

              “Let the girl speak,” Dementia said as she snapped Beca’s wand in half before tossing it to the floor.

              “That’d be a very good reason to kill you but I don’t know,” Varsidius said with a sigh.

              “Harry’s my godfather. Killing me would get back at him as well,” Chloe continued wanting nothing more than to protect everyone she loved.

              Varsidius smiled menacingly. “She is the one, sister.”

              “If you hurt her, I will destroy you!” Hermione yelled.

              Dementia laughed and waved her wand in the air, causing a force field to appear. “Have you ever seen someone get tortured into insanity?”

              “Don’t you dare!” Ron yelled, launching forward but he was knocked back by the force field.

              Beca got back up and pounded on the force field. “Don’t!”

              “Or what?” Varsidius asked, amused. “Are you going to stop us?”

              “Can I be the one to do it?” Dementia asked, excitedly as she bounced up and down.

              Varsidius simply stepped back and waited for his sister to begin.

              “Stop! Take me!” Hermione yelled.

              Dementia pointed her wand at the force field and Hermione’s voice couldn’t be heard anymore. “Don’t worry. They can still hear you,” she looked at Chloe. “I just hate talking during these things. It ruins my concentration.”

              Chloe glared at the witch. “Really? I thought being crazy ruined your concentration.”

              Dementia pointed her wand at Chloe, hitting her with the cruciatus curse. Chloe screamed and fell to the floor in excruciating pain causing Dementia to giggle. “It’s going to be a very long few minutes for you, my dear.”

              Hermione, Ron and Beca watched on helplessly as Dementia tortured Chloe.

 

 

              Harry, Ginny, Aubrey and Stacie came through a portal from using the portkey they had that would get them to the Weasley/Granger house.

              “I hope they’re not too upset that we’re late,” Ginny said as they began to walk the few feet to the house. They had misplaced the portkey and had spent a good while trying to remember where they had hidden it.

              “I’m sure they were enjoying their family time,” Stacie said.

              A scream sounded from the house and everyone stopped walking at once.

              “That’s Chloe,” Aubrey said before taking off towards the house.

              Harry drew his wand as he ran to catch up with his daughter.

 

              Dementia stopped what she was doing at the sound of footsteps hitting the snow. “We have visitors.”

              The door flew open and Varsidius pointed his wand at Aubrey as she pointed her’s at him. “Drop it, girl!”

              Aubrey looked down at Chloe who was pale and looked to be on her last breath. She then looked at the others who were still trapped in the force field. Ron’s eyes were squeezed tightly shut as he cried from the pain his daughter was enduring. Hermione looked just as pained, tears streaming down her face as she kept Chloe’s gaze, trying to help her daughter focus on something other than the pain.  Beca’s cheeks were tear-stained as she stared at Dementia with hate. “Get away from her,” Aubrey ordered through gritted teeth.

              Dementia smiled. “You’re a little late to the party so you’ve missed a few things. Your little friend here agreed to die in the place of her parents and your father. Let us finish here and we’ll be on our merry way.”

              Varsidius glared at Aubrey. “But get in the way and we’ll have a problem.”

              Aubrey didn’t show any signs of backing down. She didn’t even break her focus when she heard movement from behind her.

              Stacie placed a hand on Aubrey’s shoulder. “Lower your wand.”

              “What?” Aubrey spat out.

              “Trust me,” Stacie whispered. “It’s the right move.”

              “Hey, look who it is,” Dementia said, brightly. “It’s Dina’s niece. Sandra is it?”

              “Stacie.”

              “Ah, that’s right.” Dementia looked at Aubrey. “If I were you, dear, I would listen to Stacie.”

              Aubrey felt Stacie squeeze her shoulder gently and she lowered her wand.

              “Toss it here,” Varsidius ordered.

              Aubrey reluctantly tossed her wand over to him and hoped that whatever idea Stacie had would work.

              Dementia smiled and glanced at Chloe before looking back at Aubrey. “Any last words before I kill your fr-,” Green light smashed through the window and hit Dementia, knocking her to the floor. Varsidius raised his wand but he wasn’t quick enough to avoid being hit. He went flying into the wall before falling unconsciously to the ground.

              When the force field dropped, Hermione and Ron rushed over to Chloe. Beca picked up the nearest wand and moved over to Dementia, who was moving to stand up. Beca pointed the wand at her and Dementia was spun onto her back and pinned to the floor.

              “What are you going to do?” Dementia laughed. “Kill me?”

              “That’d be too easy,” Beca said as she knelt down beside the witch. “You’ll be going back to Azkaban, but by whatever misfortune sees you free again, I will kill you if come near us. And I can assure you, you won’t be laughing then.” Beca punched Dementia across the face, rendering her unconscious.

              Beca made her way over to Chloe and knelt down beside her. “Hey.”

              “Hi,” Chloe said tiredly.

              “She needs to get looked at,” Ron said as he held Chloe’s hand.

              “No, I’m fine,” Chloe said, weakly. “Just tired. Help me up?”

              Beca helped Chloe to her feet and had to keep her arm around the redhead’s waist to keep her steady. Beca placed a kiss on Chloe’s forehead before engulfing her in a hug.  

              Everyone around them dispersed so that they could have their moment. Hermione went to check on Griffin while Harry and Ron kept an eye on the unconscious siblings.

              “You had me worried.” Beca spoke into Chloe’s neck as she tightened the hug.

              Chloe ran her hand over Beca’s back. “I’m sorry.”

              “Come on, let’s get you upstairs. You need to rest.” Beca guided Chloe upstairs into her bedroom.

              Aubrey sighed and ran a hand through her hair before looking to her father. “Please tell me this is the end of their revenge seeking.”

              Harry placed a hand on Aubrey’s shoulder and kissed her on the top of the head. “It’s over. I’ll make sure there’s no chance of them getting out again.” He looked back to the unconscious siblings. “We’re going to take them to Azkaban ourselves to ensure it,” he gestured to himself and Ron.

              Aubrey nodded and watched as her father walked away.

              Stacie approached the blonde and placed a hand on her lower back. “Thanks for trusting me.”

              Aubrey smiled at the brunette. “Not something I found hard to do. You did have me thinking you’d lost your mind for a moment there, though.”

              Stacie grinned. “Glad you decided to trust me despite that.”

              “Will you girls be fine down here?” Hermione asked as she poured a glass of water for Chloe.

              “Yes, Mrs. Granger,” Stacie replied. “We’ll clean up.”

              “The muggle way,” Aubrey threw in. “I think I’m done with magic for the day.”

              Hermione smiled and patted Aubrey on the shoulder before heading upstairs. She went into her daughter’s room and found Chloe asleep and Beca sitting on a chair by the bed, watching her.

              “I love your daughter,” Beca said without looking at Hermione. “I haven’t told her… I mean, I kind of have but I haven’t actually said it. If… if they had won… if they had…” Beca let out a breath. “I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to tell her. As soon as she wakes up, I’m going to tell her. I want her to hear it and know without a doubt that I love her.”

              Hermione set the glass of water down before kneeling and pulling Beca into a hug. “She knows, sweetheart. She knows.” The two remained like that for a while, both needing the comfort after the scare they had with almost losing Chloe.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

              Beca woke up in the middle of the night and found that Chloe wasn't in bed with her. Quickly getting up, she reached for her wand on instinct but cursed silently when she remembered Dementia had snapped it. She got out of bed and made her way downstairs in search of her girlfriend. "Chloe?" She whispered as she looked around. Panic set in when she didn't get a response but before she could go and wake up Chloe's parents, Chloe walked through the front door.

              "Hey, what are you doing up?" Chloe kicked off her shoes and removed her jacket.

              "You weren't in bed." Beca moved over to Chloe and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Are you okay? Why were you out there?"

              "I needed fresh air," Chloe explained. "I... I had a nightmare... Dementia was torturing me again."

              Beca pulled Chloe into a hug. "You're safe now. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you today."

              "It's not your fault." Chloe pulled out of the hug and looked into Beca's eyes. "I'm just glad that it's over now."

              "You and me both," Beca agreed. She placed a kiss on Chloe's forehead. "I love you, Chloe."

              Chloe was surprised to hear those words from Beca. She knew Beca loved her but with all the emotional damage from her family, she wasn't expecting to hear it so soon. The redhead smiled and kissed Beca. "I love you too."

              Beca smiled and linked her fingers with Chloe's.  "I just wanted you to know how I felt without a doubt. You've made me so happy, Chloe. You've helped me realize things and it's like this huge weight off of my shoulders." She gestured between the two of them. "I want this to be forever."

              "It's definitely going to be forever. I'm looking forward to my life with you, Beca Malfoy. You were a big surprise for me this year." Chloe kissed Beca before pulling her towards the stairs. "Come on."

              Beca silently followed Chloe up to the bedroom and watched as her girlfriend grabbed her wand from the dresser.

              "What are you doing?" Beca asked.

              Chloe whispered out a spell and Beca saw something resembling clear goo cover every inch of the room.

              Squinting at the walls, Beca spoke. "What'd you just do?"

              Chloe locked the room door and moved over to Beca. "Sound barrier."

              Beca grinned and stood up from the bed. "And why would we need that?"

              Chloe placed a kiss on Beca's jawline. "It's our first time. I don't want to have to hold anything back."

              Beca ran her hand up Chloe's shirt. "Are you sure?"

              "So sure," Chloe responded before kissing Beca.

              Beca spun them around and gently guided Chloe onto the bed. They continued to kiss and when Chloe moved to pull off her shirt, Beca stopped her.

              "You know there’s no rush,” Beca said. “I didn’t tell you that I love you expecting anything to happen.”

              Chloe smiled and leaned up to kiss Beca. “I know. I want this. Do you?”

              Beca nodded. “Has your sound barrier spell been tested?" Chloe shook her head and went to kiss Beca again but the brunette pulled away. "How do you know it works?"

              "It works," Chloe assured her as she pulled Beca back down for a kiss.

              "Wait." Beca stopped her again. "Maybe we should wait until we're back at school. I don't want your parents to hear anything."

              "They won't." Chloe smiled, amused. "Tales of your bad-assery have been greatly exaggerated."

              Beca playfully glared at Chloe before kissing her. "I love you."

              Chloe smiled. "I love you too."

              Beca kissed Chloe again, thinking of nothing but Chloe and satisfying her.

 

 

 

              Aubrey woke up and frowned at the feeling of legs against hers. She looked beside her and saw that Stacie was fast asleep. The two had decided to spend the night at the Weasley’s place but since there was only one guestroom they had to share a bed.

              Aubrey slowly moved away from Stacie and got up. As she made her way towards the door, she heard Stacie speak.

              “Happy Christmas,” she mumbled tiredly.

              Aubrey smiled. “Thanks. Happy Christmas to you as well. I’m going to go see if Chloe is up yet.”

              Stacie mumbled something that Aubrey didn’t quite catch before she went back to sleep. Shaking her head in amusement, Aubrey left the room and made her way to Chloe’s room.

 

 

              A knock on the door stirred Beca from her sleep and she groaned displeased by the interruption. The knock sounded again and this time Beca shot up in the bed. “Chloe,” she whispered as she shook her girlfriend awake. “Someone’s knocking on the door. We need to get dressed.”

              Beca got out of bed and quickly began to pull her clothes back on. “Chloe.” She shook her girlfriend again.

              “Hmm?” Chloe rolled onto her back and looked at Beca. “What is it?”

              “Someone’s at the door. Please get dressed.” Beca had a feeling her life was about to come to an end if Ronald Weasley was the one knocking.

              “Chloe are you up?” Aubrey’s voice filtered into the room.

              “One second.” Chloe got out of bed and got dressed. She ran a hand through her hair before smiling at Beca. “Relax.”

              “I am relaxed.” Beca got back into bed as Chloe went to open the door.

              “Hey, Bree,” Chloe greeted her. “Happy Christmas.”

              Aubrey eyed her friend suspiciously before looking over at Beca who was leaning against the headboard. She looked back at Chloe and reached out for her hand. “Are you okay after last night?”

              Chloe’s eyes widened slightly. “What?”

              Aubrey frowned. “The attack. How are you feeling?”

              “Oh, right. I’m fine,” Chloe assured her.

              Aubrey tilted her head slightly as she stared at Chloe. “You’re acting weird.”

              “Just tired I guess. Is anyone else up?” Chloe asked, trying to change the subject.

              “Just us right now, I think,” Aubrey answered. “I might try to get some more sleep in before the present opening begins. I just wanted to check in on you.” She turned to leave but stopped, turning back around. “Beca your shirt’s inside out.” She grinned before leaving.

              “She knows,” Beca groaned.

              Chloe laughed. “I was going to tell her anyway. She's my best friend." Beca looked at Chloe in disbelief. "Don't act like you wouldn’t have told Stacie the moment you got the chance."

              Beca put her shirt back on and got up, pulling Chloe to her. "So how are you with last night?"

              Chloe kissed her girlfriend. "Last night was amazing. You were perfect."

              "No regrets?" Beca asked, wanting to make sure.

              Chloe shook her head. "None. Why? Do you regret it?"

              "Of course not," Beca replied.

              There was a tap at the door and Chloe pulled away from Beca. "Yes?"

              Ron opened the door and smiled at his daughter. "How are you feeling, Chlo?" He walked into the room and placed a kiss on her forehead.

              "I'm great, Dad," Chloe answered.

              Hermione entered the room and smiled at the two girls. “Happy Christmas!"

              “Happy Christmas!” The girls responded simultaneously.

              Ron looked at Beca with a smile. "Are you ready to meet the rest of the family?"

              Beca raised an eyebrow. "Who else is going to be here?"

              "My brothers and my parents," Ron answered. "Then tomorrow we're going to see Hermione's parents. Don't worry though, I'll make sure you get a chance to go out and see what the muggle world is all about. We can’t go today because almost everything is closed."

              Beca couldn't wait until tomorrow. She wondered if the muggle world would be anything like she imagined it would be. "I can't wait. Thanks again for including me in all of this."

              Ron placed a hand on Beca's shoulder and bent down so that he was at eye level with her. "You’re family now, Beca. You'll always be included." He patted her shoulder and made his way out of the room. "I'm off to make breakfast."

              "I should oversee that." Hermione gestured towards the door. "The man can burn anything." Hermione looked at Chloe and studied her for a moment. "You look different."

              Chloe shrugged. "I haven't changed anything."

              Hermione frowned. "No? You seem different somehow. It's like you have a glow about you."

              A small panic set in for Beca. She was probably about to get kicked out of the house and have to spend the holidays alone all because she couldn't wait to be with Chloe.

              "I'm exactly the same as I was last night," Chloe assured her mother but a hint of nervousness was in her voice.

              Hermione cupped Chloe's chin with her hand and stared into her eyes. Her soft gaze turned away from Chloe and she looked at Beca, sternly.

              Beca bit her lower lip as she waited for Hermione's words to hit her.

              Hermione noted Beca's nervousness and tried not to smile. She nodded towards the door. "Can you go make sure Ron doesn't burn the house down?"

              "Sure." Beca left the room quickly, happy to not have to stand in the awkward atmosphere.

              "Mum," Chloe began. "It was my idea. She didn't want to do anything. I mean, not in the house anyway. Please don't be upset. I'll be eighteen soon and-,"

              "I'm not upset." Hermione smiled gently. "I just wanted to talk."

              "About what?" Chloe asked, cautiously.

              "Beca. I trust you'll treat her with the love she deserves."

              Chloe smiled. "Of course. I'd never want to do anything to hurt her."

              “She didn’t grow up like you or Aubrey did,” Hermione continued. “She doesn’t readily put her emotions on display or even know how to express them sometimes. You’ll have to be patient with her.”

              “I know Beca, Mum,” Chloe assured her. “I’ll take care of her. What’s this all about?”

              Hermione sighed. “I know how Draco grew up. His father was horrible but he wanted to be just like him. Beca doesn’t want to be anything like her family. She has her own dreams and aspirations… her own thoughts and opinions on things. It can’t be easy growing up in the Malfoy household being an individual like that. What I’m getting at is, be careful with her heart. Beca’s strong, but she’s also emotionally fragile no matter how hard she tries to hide it.”

              “You don’t have to worry. I plan on being with her for as long as she wants to stick around.”

              Hermione smiled. “So forever then? That girl loves you.”

              “And I love her,” Chloe said, happily. “So you won’t tell dad about the… you know?”

              Hermione laughed and shook her head. “He’d have a heart attack. Come on. Let’s get downstairs and start on the presents. Can you go get Aubrey and Stacie?”

              Chloe nodded and headed to the guest room. Not bothering to knock, she opened the door and her eyes widened at the scene before her. Aubrey and Stacie were kissing.

              Aubrey and Stacie jumped apart and looked at who had just opened the door.

              Chloe raised a questioning eyebrow and just stared at the two.

              “I should go, um… yeah.” Stacie exited the room and made her way downstairs to Beca.

              “What was that?” Chloe asked.

              Aubrey rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m not sure. We were just talking and she said something sweet and we started kind of flirting… then yeah, we kissed.”

              “Is that going to become a thing?” Chloe asked, amused. “Are you two into each other?”

              “What? No,” Aubrey shook her head. “It just happened. It’s not a thing.” Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Stop looking at me like that.”

              “You like her,” Chloe stated.

              “Aubrey yours parents are here!” Ron yelled from downstairs.

              “We’re coming!” Chloe called back before looking back at Aubrey. “Was that your first time kissing her?”

              “Yes it was our first kiss,” Aubrey sighed.

              Chloe grinned. “Did you like it?”

              “I’m going downstairs.” Aubrey walked past Chloe and headed downstairs to the living room hoping she could avoid any more conversation about Stacie until she figured out what the hell had happened between them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Later that night, Beca was on her new laptop making mixes in the living room with Stacie sitting beside her while Chloe and Aubrey were upstairs talking. Things had settled down immensely since Ron’s family left. Beca had been ridiculously nervous about meeting them but they had been nice to her and she thought they even liked her.

              “So Chloe told me what she saw,” Beca said, glancing at Stacie.

              Stacie began to pick a loose string on her shirt. “Of course she did.”

              Beca smirked. “When were you going to tell me about your crush on Aubrey?”

              Stacie sighed. “It came out of nowhere. We just got to talking while I was at her place and she’s so smart and funny. I don’t know what to do. I doubt she feels the same.”

              “Did she kiss you back?” Beca asked.

              “Yes, but she was probably just caught up in the moment,” Stacie said.

              “Well, tell me what happened.” Beca saved her file and gave all her attention to Stacie.

 

 

             

_“So yesterday was eventful,” Stacie said as she watched Aubrey brush her hair in front of the mirror._

_Aubrey let out a light laugh. “That’s an understatement.” She set her brush down before turning to face Stacie. “Thanks, by the way… for last night.”_

_Stacie smiled. “Thanks for trusting me. I figured if we distracted them long enough, it’d give your father enough time to make a move. I’m just glad it worked.”_

_Aubrey returned the smile. “Me too. So are you excited for tomorrow?”_

_“I am, actually. I mostly want to try muggle candy. I heard they don’t have to worry about earwax flavored_ jellybeans.”

              _“I never asked before, but why aren’t you spending the holidays with your mom or dad?” Aubrey asked._

_“We don’t really celebrate,” Stacie replied._

_“Oh… is that a Slytherin thing?” Aubrey asked, knowing Beca’s family didn’t celebrate either._

_Stacie shook her head. “It’s a “we have crappy parents” thing. So, question for you.”_

_Aubrey leaned her back against the dresser. “I’m listening.”_

_“What happens when we go back to school?” Stacie asked. “Do we avoid each other? Do we talk? I’d like to be your friend. I think you’re fantastic.”_

_Aubrey smiled and moved away from the dresser to stand closer to Stacie. “We can be friends. I’d actually really like that. I made a mistake judging you and Beca the way I did. Assuming you were bad people because of you being Slytherin. I’m… I’m sorry.”_

_“Something tells me you don’t use that word a lot,” Stacie replied, amused._

_“I don’t,” Aubrey admitted._

_“Well, apology accepted.”_

_“So you think I’m fantastic?” Aubrey asked with a grin. People didn’t use words like that to describe her. Insufferable, aggravating and intense, maybe, but fantastic? No._

_Stacie nodded. “You definitely are.”_

_Aubrey didn’t really think about what she was doing but before she knew it, she was leaning forward. Stacie closed the gap between them and the two shared an intimate kiss._

              “And that’s when Chloe walked in,” Stacie said.

              “Sounds like you two could have something there,” Beca stated.

              “Maybe,” Stacie said. “I’d like for there to be something. But enough about us, what about you and Chloe? Aubrey said you two-,”

              “Sh!” Beca looked around to make sure Mr. Weasley wasn’t around. “We did. It was amazing but we’re not talking about it.”

              Staice pouted. “Why not?”

              “It’s personal,” Beca said, returning her attention to her laptop.

              Chloe and Aubrey walked downstairs and into the living room.

              “Hey, do you two want to play a game?” Chloe asked. “We’re bored.”

              There was a knock on the door and Hermione yelled that she would get it.

              “What kind of game?” Beca asked.

              “We have a muggle board game,” Aubrey replied. “Ron’s father gave it to us today.”

              “Set it up,” Stacie said. “Let’s play.”

             

 

              Hermione was surprised to see Draco outside of her house. She walked outside, closing the door behind her. “What brings you here?”

              “McGonagall told me Beca was spending the holidays with your family,” Draco replied. “I’d like to speak with her.”

              Hermione folded her arms across her chest. “If you’ve come here to ruin that girl’s Christmas, you can turn around and leave right now.”

              Draco clenched his jaw. “She’s my daughter. I want her out here. You can’t keep her from me.”

              “I can, actually. At least until she goes back to school,” Hermione said before turning to leave.

              “Wait,” Draco sighed. “I didn’t come here for a fight. Just let me see her. I have something for her.”

              “I’ll go get her, but I swear Malfoy, one tear in that girl’s eyes and we’re going to have a problem.” Hermione walked back inside and went into the living room. “Beca your father is here.”

              Beca was shocked to hear that her father had come to the Weasley household. She sat still for a moment before setting her laptop on the coffee table. She stood up and looked at Hermione. “Did he say what he wanted?”

              “He said he had something for you. I can tell him to leave if you’d like,” Hermione said, noting Beca’s hesitance.

              “It’s okay,” Beca replied. “I’ll talk to him.”

              Chloe squeezed Beca’s hand, placing a kiss on her cheek. “Do you want me to go with you?”

              “I’ll be fine,” Beca said before making her way towards the door.

              “Put your jacket on,” Hermione said. “It’s cold.”

              “Yes, ma’am.” Beca retrieved her jacket from the closet by the door before exiting the house. She nodded at her father as she closed the front door.

              “I heard about the Mortis twins,” Draco said. “Are you alright?”

              “I am well, thank you,” Beca replied. “Where’s Mom?”             

              “Entertaining my father so I could get away for a bit,” Draco replied. “Are you enjoying yourself here?”

              “I am. The Weasleys and Potters are nice people. They’ve really made me feel welcome.”

              Draco nodded. “That’s good. Um…” Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Maybe you can come home a few days before you head back to school.”

              Beca shrugged. “I don’t know. That’ll probably be a bad idea.”

              “Well, your mother and I would love it if you did visit.” Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out several tickets. “Here you go.”

              Beca took the tickets and looked at them. They were tickets to one of the muggle bands that she enjoyed listening to.

              “Your mother went into the muggle world and bought those. She wasn’t sure who you’d like so she guessed.”

              Beca smiled. “This is fantastic. Thank you both.”

              “You can take Stacie and your other friends. I’m sure that Weasley girl would enjoy them too.”

              “Chloe,” Beca corrected him. “Her name is Chloe.”

              “Right,” Draco nodded. “Chloe.”

              “I better get going,” Draco said. “And you don’t have to worry about the Mortis twins anymore. Your grandfather is going to take care of them.”

              Beca frowned. “What’s he doing to do?”

              Draco placed a hand on Beca’s shoulder and kissed the top of her head. “He’s going to make sure you’re safe. Go on back inside. I’ll hopefully see you in a few days.”

              Beca watched her father walk off and looked backed down at the concert tickets in her hand. Smiling, she headed back inside and found Chloe standing a few feet away, looking anxious.

              “Are you okay?” Chloe asked.

              Beca nodded. “I’m fine. It was weird… but a good weird, I guess. I think he’s trying to be better.”

              Chloe smiled. “Good. I feared I’d have to hit him if you came back in upset.”

              Beca laughed and moved over to Chloe. “You were going to take my father on?”

              Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck. “If I had to.”

              Beca kissed Chloe and as the kiss deepened, they heard a voice being cleared from nearby. Beca pulled away and took a step back as she saw Ron. “Sorry.”

              Chloe rolled her eyes. “Dad,” she whined.

              “What’s that you’ve got there?” Ron gestured to the tickets in Beca’s hand.

              “My dad gave me concert tickets,” Beca replied. “It’s not for another few months.”

              Chloe took the tickets from Beca and looked at them. “I love this band. This is great.”

              “Maybe I’ll let you come with me,” Beca said, jokingly.

              Chloe playfully hit her on the shoulder. “You better take me along. Come on, Aubrey and Stacie set the game up.”

              Chloe pulled Beca back into the living room and saw Stacie smiling at something Aubrey had said to her.

              “Are we interrupting something?” Beca asked, causing Chloe to pinch her lightly.

              “Behave,” Chloe reprimanded.

              Aubrey scooted away from Stacie and pointed to the board game set up on the floor. “We’re ready.”

              Chloe grinned at her best friend’s flustered state as she took a seat on the floor to begin the game.

 

 

 

A few days later…

              “Will you stop being so fidgety?” Aubrey asked as Chloe reorganized the CDs Beca had purchased when they had gone to the muggle world. Chloe had brought them back to Hogwarts for Beca since the brunette had decided to go home to see her parents before returning to school.

              “What if they’ve talked her into dumping me?” Chloe asked. “Maybe they wanted her to visit so they could hold an intervention?”

              Aubrey smiled. “I wouldn’t put that past them but Beca wouldn’t let them convince her to do that.”

              “Hey, did you guys read the Howler?” Jessica said as she walked into the room. “The Mortis twins were found dead in their cells last night. No one knows what happened.”

              “Let me see that.” Aubrey held out her hand and took the paper. “Can’t say I’m broken up about it.” She handed the paper to Chloe.

              “I wonder what happened,” Chloe said as scanned the paper.

              “At least you don’t have to worry about them breaking out and seeking revenge,” Jessica stated. “Oh, and Stacie asked me to ask you two to meet her in the main hall.”

              Jessica walked off and Chloe looked at Aubrey. “Do you know what she wants?”

              Aubrey shook her head. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

              The two made their way downstairs and found Stacie talking to Beca.

              “Beca!” Chloe exclaimed as she ran towards her girlfriend. She threw her arms around her and Beca laughed.

              “Miss me?” Beca asked.

              “So much.” Chloe kissed Beca and pulled back to look at her. “How was it with your parents?”

              “Fine,” Beca replied. “It’s still rocky but I think we’ve come to an understanding that I’m going to live my life the way I want to.”

              “Did you hear about the Mortis twins?” Aubrey asked. “They were found dead in their cells last night.”

              “I heard.” Beca had a feeling her grandfather had something to do with that but she said nothing. “Strange occurrence that was.” Beca linked here fingers with Chloe’s and gestured towards the stairs. “Let’s go to the Room.”

              Aubrey shook her head. “That’s not what the Room is for.”

              Beca rolled her eyes. “Hush up, Potter. That’s not why I want to go there.”

              “Speak for yourself,” Chloe grinned before pulling Beca way from their friends.

              Stacie shoved her hands into her pockets and looked at Aubrey. “So… I was wondering how you’d feel about maybe… having lunch with me tomorrow… just me and you.”

              Aubrey smiled. “Like a date?”

              Stacie nodded. “Yeah, like a date… unless you don’t want it to be a date. I’d totally understand if you didn’t want it to be a date.”

              “Stacie,” Aubrey said.

              “Yes?” Stacie asked.

              Aubrey pulled Stacie in for a kiss, causing the surrounding students to start whispering about them. When Aubrey pulled away, she laughed at Stacie’s surprised expression. “I’d love to have a lunch date with you.”

              Stacie grinned and pulled Aubrey in for another kiss.

 

 

              Beca and Chloe were walking hand in hand down the hall as they talked about what they had done the last few days of their winter break.

              “My dad said he wants you over again,” Chloe said. “He thinks you’re fun.”

              “Really?” Beca asked. “I spent the entire break afraid of getting on his bad side.”

              Chloe laughed. “I think he liked someone being afraid of him. It built up his ego.” Chloe released Beca’s hand and the brunette walked back and forth past the wall to get the Room of Requirement to open.

              When nothing happened, Beca frowned and looked at Chloe. “It’s not working. It always works.”

              “Try it again,” Chloe said.

              Beca paced the hall again but nothing happened. “Something’s happened to it.”

              Chloe smiled and wrapped her arms around Beca from behind, resting her chin on the brunette’s shoulder. “Nothing’s happened to it, Beca. You just don’t need it anymore. The room only works if someone has a great need for it.”

              Beca frowned. “But it’s my place.”

              Chloe rubbed her hands up and down Beca’s arms. “You don’t need it to be your place. You can play your music freely, you can be who you are. You don’t have to hide your passion from your parents or anyone else anymore.”

              Beca smiled and turned in Chloe’s arms. “I guess you’re right.”

              Chloe kissed Beca gently. “I’m always right.”

              “You do know this means we don’t have anywhere to be alone, right?” Beca laughed in amusement at the way Chloe’s smile dropped. “Come on, let’s go up to the astronomy tower.”

              “If McGonagall finds us there…”

              “We’re her favorites. She won’t punish us too harshly,” Beca grinned.

              Chloe laughed and linked her fingers with Beca’s before happily following her girlfriend up to the astronomy tower. She was glad that Beca didn’t need the Room of Requirement anymore and hoped that Beca would one day be able to live her dream in the muggle world.

             

             

             

             


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue**

Three months later…     

              Beca was walking down the corridor towards the dining hall when she felt a hand slip into her own. She smiled immediately and glanced over at her girlfriend. “Hey, Chlo. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

              “What about?” Chloe asked.

              “So we’ll be leaving Hogwarts soon and you know with me wanting to focus on music, I was thinking I’d travel between our world and the muggle world just so I can learn more, ya know?”

              Chloe nodded. “But your home will be here, right?”             

              Beca smiled. “Of course.” She stopped walking and turned to face Chloe. “I, um… I was just wondering if… maybe…”

              Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca. “You can tell me anything, Beca. Don’t be nervous.”

              Beca took a deep breath. “Once we’ve gained our footing after we graduate, would you want to move in with me? Um, Stacie and Aubrey could live with us too. It’d be cheaper that way. Stacie’s already agreed. ”

              Chloe smiled and kissed her girlfriend. “I’d love to move in with you, Beca.”

              Beca let out a relieved breath. “Really?”

              Chloe nodded, happily. “Really. It’ll be fun to live with all of you. I’ll talk to Aubrey and let you know what she says. And speaking of our best friends, do you know what they’re doing? They’ve gone on a few dates but they haven’t made anything official.”

              Beca shrugged. “They’re taking things slow.”

              Chloe rolled her eyes. “It’s been three months. What are they waiting for?”

              Aubrey approached her friends and looked between the two. “Who’s waiting for what?”

              Beca smirked. “She’s talking about you and Stacie.”

              Aubrey groaned. “Chlo I’ve told you. We’re waiting to progress things. I want to join the Ministry of Magic and that might be too time consuming in the beginning for me to have anyone in my life romantically.”

              “So what have you and Stacie been doing these last few months? I’ve seen you snogging plenty,” Chloe pointed out.

              Aubrey cleared her throat and straightened her posture. “We’re just… exploring our options.”

              Beca grinned. “More like exploring each other.”

              Aubrey’s eyes widened before she narrowed them at Beca. “Oh hush, we haven’t done anything like that.”

              “Anything like what?” Stacie asked as she stopped in front of them.

              Nothing,” Aubrey said a little too quickly. “Are you ready for lunch?”

              “Wait, can we talk?” Chloe asked her Aubrey.

              Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek and walked off with Stacie.

              “What’s that about?” Stacie asked, curiously.

              “You and Aubrey,” Beca replied, honestly. “Why haven’t you two made things official?”

              Stacie sighed. “I’m being patient. I brought it up once and she looked seconds away upchucking all over me so I let it go.”

              “She likes you,” Beca said. “A lot. I don’t know why she’s being weird about it but you should let her know your feelings. There’s no point in wasting time when you both like each other.”

              Stacie contemplated Beca’s words for a moment. “You know what? You’re right.”

              Beca grinned. “Words I love to hear.”

 

 

              “Why won’t you give Stacie an actual chance?” Chloe asked as they stood in a quiet corridor.

              Aubrey frowned. “I am giving her an actual chance.”

              “No you’re not and she doesn’t deserve to be strung along. Do you want to be with her or not?”

              Aubrey ran a hand through her hair. “It’s not that I don’t want to be with her. I do… it’s just… “ Aubrey stayed silent for a moment and Chloe patiently waited for her best friend. “I’m scared,” she admitted. “I like Stacie a lot and I don’t want to get hurt.”

              “What makes you think you’d get hurt?” Chloe asked.

              “You know how difficult I am to be friends with,” Aubrey stated. “I can only imagine how it’d be for Stacie to date me. I don’t want to ruin things and have her leave.”

              “Hey, Stacie isn’t like that. I think she actually enjoys the challenge,” Chloe grinned. “You should-,” Chloe noticed Stacie and Beca walking their way. “Hey, what are you two doing?”

              Beca held her hand out to Chloe who happily linked their fingers together.

              “What’s going on?” Chloe asked as they walked away from Aubrey and Stacie.

              “Our best friends might stop being daft,” Beca replied. “So my parents sent me a letter the other day. They’re going to come by for a quick visit. My dad would like you to join us for a meal.”

              “Excuse me, did I hear you correctly? Your father _wants_ me to join?”

              Beca nodded. “It took him awhile but he’s finally willing to accept that I’m dating the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.”

              “And your grandfather?” Chloe asked out of curiosity.

              “He’s still appalled by it and I unfortunately don’t see that changing… ever.”

              Chloe laughed. “I’ll win over your parents. That’ll be enough.” Chloe stopped walking and turned to face Beca, wrapping her arms around her neck. “I love you.”

              “I love you too.” Beca kissed Chloe but pulled away when she heard someone clear their throat. When she saw Headmistress McGonagall, she gestured down the hall. “We were just going to the dining hall.  
              “You know, Miss. Malfoy, if you give your N.E.W.T.S as much attention as you give everything else,” she looked at Chloe before looking back at Beca. “You might do a superb job.”

              “I’ll keep that in mind Headmistress,” Beca said.

              “Good,” McGonagall said. “Now no more snogging in the halls. Get going.”

              “Yes, Headmistress. Sorry, Headmistress.” Chloe said as she pulled Beca down the hall. Once they were a safe distance away, she began to laugh. “I’m going to miss this place when we graduate.”

              “I’ll miss certain things about it but I’ll be happy to be go,” Beca said. “I want to start my life with you. It’ll be exciting, I’m sure.”

              “Miss Flint! Miss Potter!” They heard McGonagall exclaim from down the hall. “This is _not_ lady-like behavior!”

              Chloe laughed, wondering what scene McGonagall had just stumbled upon. She smiled at her girlfriend and let out a happy sigh. “Yeah, it definitely will be an adventure.”


End file.
